Another Sad Love Story
by MrsAdrianIvashkov15
Summary: A story of love, lies and deception. Rose is Christian's Guardian and trouble goes on while Lissa is away at court.
1. The Big Day

**RPOV**

It was time. Graduation. I couldn't wait! Lissa and I were going to be living the high life. "Hey girly! You ready?" Lissa asked coming out from the bathroom. To say she looked like an angel would be an understatement. Her hair was in light ringlets and she was wearing a light blue pastel dress that hugged her small yet existing curves and her eyes were shining with so much excitement it was wonderful. "Wow, if I was Adrian I would be so into you!" Ever since I came back from seeing my real father, a small graduation present my mother decided to give me early, and Lissa broke up with Christian and started dating Adrian she has been much happier and her moods through the bond have been enlightening me even. "Haha, well I hope he likes it! You look pretty stunning yourself. Trying to impress anyone special?" Lissa asked me with a raised eyebrow in wonder. I wouldn't blame her. I was wearing a stunning burgundy dress, strapless of course, that was form fitting and shouldn't be school appropriate. Oh, well. Their problem not mine. "Well, there is one person…" I trailed off. Lissa knew about Dimitri and I but we never really talked about it. The thought freaked her out, of course she never told me it was just through the bond that I felt it. "Aww, Rosie has a boyfriend." Mia came in mimicking Lissa like a baby. "Who is it Rose? Jesse? Ralph? As the inside scoop who is it and how much did they pay you?" She said jokingly. Ever since her and Lissa cleared everything up about Andre the three of us have been really close. Though, I still don't trust her enough to tell her my secret. "Well, lets see… I _would_ tell you but then I'd have to pretend you were a Strigoi and _kill you_!" I said as I sprung out towards her. "HA. Take that evil Mia." I said making the motions of a stake with my hot curling iron. "Wow… your original." Mia said looking at the clock. "_Come on! _I am _not_ going to be late for my own graduation!" Mia whined.

All the seniors were sitting down in the bleachers, Mori to the right Dhampairs to the left. The names were about to be read for who was getting as a Mori or guardian. "Edward Castille" Alberta read, you could see some of us cringe because before Spokane Mason would have been called first. "… Vasilissa Dragomir. She will also have Guardian Dimitri Belikov with her." WHAT! I almost stood up to object but I couldn't without making a seen. Eddie looked at me full of sorrow and a little fear. The latter was probably because my face looked like I was about to kill. Finally it took me five more pairs to get myself together. When it got to my name I was in a panic. "Rosemarie Hathaway" Who was I going to get? Ralf? Jesse? No, no, no I would deffinatly throw a fit. The only person I wanted to be with and she was gone. I was still ranting when I heard Alberta call my charge. "Christian Ozera." WHAT!?!? Oh, god. This is twenty times worse then Jesse or Ralf. Well I have to go seeing as all eyes turned to me. After getting my diploma and promise mark I stormed out of the room very fast.

"Rose, open the door. Please." Lissa begged me. Well I can't be mad at her. She _is my best friend anyway isn't she? So I let her in and we started to talk. "Hey, you do know everything is gonna be ok right? Even though I'm going to be at the royal courts and Christian is going to Dartmouth in New Hampshire for college and well… we will be seeing each other… a lot. So, smile?" It was then that I noticed I was crying. I then wiped my tears and sat up. "When are you leaving?" I asked her. "About a week. But I talked to Christian and he said something about having to leave early to move in with his aunt Tasha." Oh great. Tasha is really great, don't get me wrong, but it is just too weird living with my boyfriends ex. Too bad for me. I have to make light of it I guess. _


	2. The Arrival

**RPOV**

It was about twenty minuets untill our plane took off and I haven't seen Lissa yet. I tried popping into her head but I knew she could sence me and she mentally told me "_No, no, no sis. You will get your gift in two minuets._" Great. The countdown begins. Exactly 160 seconds later I saw Lissa approach me with a very expensive looking box. "Liss…" I whined. "You didn't need to get me anything. I didn't get you a gift. I feel all weird now!!!" She gave me a 'don't worry about it…I didn't spend _that_ much' look. Lissa handed me the present and I opened it. It was a beautiful rose pendant chocker. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was wonderful. I started crying. "Thank you so so soooo much Lis. I love you and we need to see each other _**VERY**_ often!" I wiped my happy tears and hugged her. "God! Girls are so over sentimental! We're seeing her at the royal banquet in like a week Rose! Were going to be late!" Christian yelled from the plane. "Well I have to go." I told Lissa

When we got to New Hampshire I instantly fell in love. The mountains were really pretty. The house was wonderful! It was two stories and made out of almost all wood. When Christian showed me to my room I almost fainted. The bed was HUGE! Not to mention fluffy! There were also two doors I could choose from. I picked the one closest to my bed. Which, was my bathroom. The only words I could say were wow and I LOVE IT!!! The bath was a whirlpool with almost twenty jets and an all no hands needed wash station complete with water and soap dispensers and a terry cloth towel. Wow, I thought to myself, if this is only the bathroom I wonder what the closet looks like. When I saw that I did fall a little bit but Tasha was right behind me to catch me. "You ok Rose?" She asked. I later found out she is only here for a couple of weeks until we get settled in. Anyway, back to the room. The closet, or should I say closet_s were huge. There were about three and the combined was about the size of the lobby and first floor of the Mori dorms. The first room was all clothes, second shoes, and the last was a combination of my accessories and Christians clothes. "Ugh," I said jokingly, "I have to share my hat and scarf storage with your clothes? Well, how am I ever going to manage that?" He only gave me a glared look followed by a small smile after he realized I was joking. "Well, I was going to have them put a separate house for just your clothes but Tanya said it would work for you. Right now I'm not so sure." He replied just as jokingly. "Guys. Dinner!" I heard Tanya call from downstairs. "Mhmm I wonder what she cooked? It smells good. I'll race ya." I told Christian. "What price? Loser has to do the others chores for three days?" He answered. "Three days? Shouldn't it be a week?" I asked. "Well, once you see the chores you won't want a week of them. Knowing you and your sheer lazy-ness you will be done after one day." Christian told me. I didn't like the sound of that. I knew I had to win. "Fine. Whatever three days. Ready…Set…GO!" I screamed as I pushed the concentrated looking Christian out of my way. _

"_You glad I decided to let you off easy with only three days?" He asked me. Dang! I so thought I lost him when I looked back and didn't see him. How did he get down so dang fast? As if hearing my thoughts he answered, "Elevator to the first floor then the secret slide from the library to that cabinet." He said pointing to a door right behind him. "No fair! Tasha! Tell your nephew not to cheat!" I yelled to Tasha who was in the kitchen at that time. "Christian, no fair Rose has a point. I say you should do the work instead." Tasha scolded him when she came in with a delicious looking pizza. "Yum. Extra cheese and sausage my favorite!" It really was especially the way she made it. Cooked to perfection! After eating I excused myself to go and call Dimitri and Lissa. _

"_Hello. This is Lissa and you know what to do…BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I MISS YOU!" Lissa shouted over the phone scaring me half to death. After getting over our laughing bit I answered. "Wow. You should see the house Lis. It is AH-mah-Zing, with a capital Ah and a captial Zing but not a mah because its cool but not that cool." I told her. "Cool! I so wish I could see it!" I then heard Lissa talking to a guy in the backround. "Hey Rose. There's someone that is like attacking me to talk to you. Here." She got off the phone. "Roza, oh how I've missed you!" Dimitri's voice sounded so hot even over the phone. "Dimika! I miss you too!!!" Just then there was a knocking at my door. "Hold on a sec ok?" I opened it and there was Christian mimicking my voices. "Ok I'm back. Christian was just being a jerk making faces at the power of our love. He's just jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyway, when can we see each other? I miss you." I complained. "Soon Roza. Soon. I would hate to have to leave but Princess is leaving to go shopping with Mia and she wants to say bye." "Ok. Bye Dimika. Love you." He left and I heard him give the phone to Lissa. "Hey girly! Were gonna have to go but Mia misses you as well and wants to say hi." Mia then got the cell. "Rose. What's up? How's New Hampshire?" "Good, I bet its better then the elementary school your still in." I teased her with a line I always used to say when we were in a fight. "Yeah, I'm sure. Is there any more 'acts of god' falling upon you now that I'm gone?" She replied referring to the time she used her element water to get me covered with snow the same time we were in at fight. "Rose, Lissa says we need to go like now so I'll text you later ok? Bye!" She said before she hung up. _


	3. Rosie Posey

**Hey Y'all! So because I like Christian so dang much (the eyes really get me!) I decided to invite him to do the A/N and stuff soooo…**

**Christian: Yes. I am here for the author notes because this lovely girl over here asked me to **

**Me: *swoons* Ahhhh *drools***

**C: Ok.. Then.. I and the rest of the Vampire Academy people belong to the wonderful mind of Richelle Mead. **

**Me: Well your one for compliments today aren't ya?**

**C: You bet *winks***

**RPOV**

**After getting off the phone I went downstairs again. This time using the special way Christian told me about. It was really cool I even managed to find a nice little nook for me to just sit and relax in. After about a half an hour I decided I should go downstairs and see what everyone else is up to. **

"**Hello?" I called out to the empty living room. "Is anyone in here?" I called out to the empty room. After walking around and not finding a single person I decided to take a walk outside. Might as well if no one is around. So, after leaving a note saying I'm out on a walk and will be back soon, I walked out the door and into the nice summer night. After about twenty minuets of walking around and getting the feeling about my surroundings I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Not knowing who it was but not feeling nauseous either I became hyper aware. "Hey. What are you doing out here? You should be in the house looking for me ready to fight any attack that gets thrown at me." Christian said scaring me so much that I jumped at him and pinned him down as if he were a Strigoi. "Do. Not. Sneak. Up. On. Me. Again. Got it? Next time I will go all real Strigoi on you." I growled at him from above before getting up. "Rosie did I scare you?" He said mocking me as I lunged at him. **

**Of course, that is when Tasha decided to walk out and see us. "May I ask what you are doing jumping at my nephew in that type of manner?" Tasha said jokingly. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to imagine what my nephew's girlfriend does to.. I mean with," She said stuttering, "him." We looked at each other at the same time, "Were not going out." we said in unison. "Ok, whatever you two say. Just remember you have to be in for supper in like thirty minuets. **


	4. Tasha say WHAT!

**A/N. So sorry I haven't been updating for a while!!! I've been busy with school and family drama… So… it's the same old story as always. I own nothing of Vampire Academy except the new characters I may invent. **

**CPOV**

After finishing some stuff up I decided I wanted to take a nice walk outside. I don't really know why but my gut was telling me to do it so, like the many other times this has happened I did. After arriving outside I saw Rose sitting down looking at the view. Wow, she is one of the most beautiful girls on earth. If I wasn't totally in love with Lissa. . . Well, even if I wasn't in love with Lissa I wouldn't have a chance in all hell that she would ever like me back. I mean come on she's Rose-Freakin-Hathaway for god sake. Well, I should probably make myself known.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? You should be in the house looking for me ready to fight any attack that gets thrown at me." I could tell she was scared shitless by the height she jumped and pinned me down. . "Do. Not. Sneak. Up. On. Me. Again. Got it? Next time I will go all real Strigoi on you." Ohh.. Scary.. "Rosie Posey did I scare you?" She hates it when I call her that. It's either that or S. The S could stand for anything; scary, slutty, sexy, sweet… oh God! What am I thinking! I can't even start to comprehend what would ever happen if I fell for her. As I was thinking this she interrupted me with a lunge. We were fighting around like this when Tasha came to check on us and inform us dinner was to be served soon. "May I ask what you are doing jumping at my nephew in that type of manner?" Tasha said jokingly. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to imagine what my nephew's girlfriend does to.. I mean with," She said stuttering, "him." Girlfriend? Did Rose tell her something I don't know? Hmm…? Well I guess I'll play it the safe way. "Were not going out." Rose and I said at the same time. "Ok, whatever you two say. Just remember you have to be in for supper in like thirty minuets." With that Tasha walked away shaking her head. If only Rose knew how I felt.. Or am starting to feel. No, Christian Ozera. I can not… _will not_ fall for her when I have my Anna Banana.

After a couple of minuets sitting like this we decided we should probably get up. I looked at my watch and saw that Anna should be calling me pretty soon anyways.

**RPOV**:

Wow. That was different. I wonder what my Dimitri would think if he saw the look on Tasha's face when she assumed we were dating. I wonder if Christian told her anything…? I'm guessing not because by the looks of it now he's going all gaga over his girly. The sweet in-love look on his face made me wish Dimika was with me right now. Well, if he isn't here in body I could call him so he's at least with me in mind and spirit. So, I swung out my handy dandy force bought cell phone and dialed his number. "Hello, Guardian Belikov speaking." How I missed his voice. "Hello? Anyone there?" Shoot! I forgot to say something! "Hey Dimitri! You miss me?" I said in my most sultry voice. He could tell I was giving him my famous Hathaway Man-Eating Smile over the phone. "Oh, my Roza. How I long to see you. You don't know how much I wish you were here. Princess Dragomire.. I mean Lissa…" He said correcting her name because he knew I couldn't stand her royal name. "said she plans on visiting you and Lord Ozera." He didn't bother correcting Christians name because she wasn't dating him anymore so it didn't really bother me. "Well, as much as I would love to talk to you my Roza I must go. Lissa is getting ready to go to a friends bridal shower. Actually, you know who it is. Miss Mia and Mr. Eddie Castiel actually." Aw. He had to leave but I had no clue Mia and Eddie were together! Cool! "Well okay if you must." I said in my puppy dog voice. "Try and call me again. Oh, tell Mia and Eddie I say congrats! Love you Dimika." I said sadly as I exited off the phone with him. "Bye, bye my Roza. I love you and can't wait to see you again.

**So… I hope you liked it!!! Remember… Reviews= Liza happy… Liza happy= More chapters and updates!!! **

**Have Fun.. Oh.. PS. Should I start the scandal in the next chapter or let the relationships simmer a little bit..? Review and help me out!!! **

**3 XOXO ~Liza 3**


	5. Rose's Evil Plans

**A/N: Yes, yes I know the last chapter was a little bit disappointing… It was mainly a filler because I felt bad not updating and I had spare time in my busy life schedule. **

**So… Like normal: **

**I own nothing except Anna (Christians new Girl Friend.. Ohhhh scandalous!!!) and any other new people I may include in this story! Well, that is unless the wonderful Richelle Mead would be willing to let me have Christian on loan for maybe a little bit… my life needs more fire *wink wink***

**RPOV**

**TWO MONTHES LATER**

As I was getting ready this morning I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not the nausea I usually get when Strigoi are around but it felt like something was happening to Lissa that she wouldn't want me to see. Feeling worried I wanted to go inside her head and see what the problem was. As I got sucked into her mind I saw two things. First, Lissa was in a HUGE fight with Adrian. Like World War 15.. (I started the others leading up to this one with Adiran.) It seemed like he was yelling at her about being un-faithful. Wait- Lissa.. _my_ Lissa.. My _BEST FRIEND!?!?!? _what is happening? I have to stick around and see..

"Adrian! It was a set up made by the Queen!" I knew the Queen Bitch was up to something.. "I love you and why would I ever hurt you!?!? Kade was paid to come on to me! Why would you ever think that!" Lissa yelled at her 'love'. "I saw it. You kissed him and there was no compulsion used what so ever! I can't believe you would think my Aunt has something to do about this! She wants us to be together. You know what Liss? I know I'm not the best at commitments but this is low. My _best friend_! He is like my brother.. Hell Vasilissa! He IS my brother! We… Are… OVER…" You could see the anger in Adrian's face. Lissa felt horrible, and being in her head I knew she had really kissed Adrian's brother without compulsion. She tried to whine her way to stay but he wouldn't have it. "Get… Out…. NOW PRINCESS DRAGOMIRE." Lissa was so stunned she had no choice but to leave. Wow. This was getting really personal. I think I'll go now…

After I pulled out of Lissa's head Tasha poked hers into my room. "Hey, Rose. Were going to go shopping before Lissa and Dimitri come for a visit. You coming?" She asked. Oh ya! Next week Lissa and Dimitri are suppose to arrive soon next week. Because of the separation between Dimika and I, I thought he should get a surprise when he comes over. MUHAHAHAH! I told her yes and that I'd be right down as I started putting my evil plans to work.

**CPOV**

Oh god. Lissa is coming to visit Rose. This will be disastrous I thought to myself as we were in the car driving to the Mall of New Hampshire in Salem. My aunt was talking about what we needed to get for the visit. Her and Rose talked about taking them to a special dinner that was being held for the school so of course they needed new dresses. That opened the flood gates. What color each of them should wear, what type, blah, blah, blah. All annoying girl crap. Although I could picture Rose in a nice tight burgundy dress. I guess I had a smirk on my face because Rose pointed it out, "Hey, Sparky? You having fun imaging me in a dress?" I felt myself blush as I turned my head just in time and replied with a great line. "Oh yes! That and how prettied up your going to be when I get done with your hair and nails… Ohhhh!!! Dimitri won't be able to keep his paws of girl!" I said in a fake girly tone. Tasha looked in the mirror looking back to me as she gave me a 'You like her don't you?' look. Great. She can't think that because if she thinks that its true. I quickly texted my girlfriend Anna.

_Hey you up to a shopping trip with me, Tasha and Rose?_ I knew she got along with Rose… or at least she thought Rose liked her. I could tell Rose didn't like her for some reason.

_Sure hunny! I'll meet you at the food court in a few. Love Yah_ I got the reply in a nanosecond. I guess I should tell the girls about my changed plans. "Hey. Um. Tasha FYI I invited Anna to come with us. I hope you don't mind." She gave me a nod then looked at Rose as to ask for her opinion. I knew it would have been a no that's why I didn't ask her in the first place. Just like clockwork Rose turned her head around the seat and gave me the biggest death glare in my life. "Rose, I know you don't like her but can you at least try not to get too jealous please? For me?" I said sarcastically. She shot me a 'yeah… right' look. "Really Rose. She is really important to me and I would like you to try and get along with her the way she thinks you like her. After a little while Rose answered. "Your lucky Tasha is here. If she wouldn't your and your little girlfriend ass' would be grass. Needless to say: I'm the lawnmower. But because Tasha's here I guess I will try." Good. Oh, we are at the mall. Here goes nothing. . .

**TPOV**

As we were pulling up to the mall I couldn't help but think what Rose is going through. She doesn't know it yet but she is about to fall deeply in love with Christian. I can already use my spidey-aunt senses to tell Christian is part of the way there. Well, I gave each of them enough clues now its just time for them to wait it out and find each other on their own time. Especially since Rose is still going out with Dimika. I could tell something was up with Rose's eyes when we got to the mall directory and I caught her looking for Victorias Secret. Oh, boy.

**A/N: Yes. VS. So much is unfolding! If you want me to keep updating like crazy (Twice in one day might I add.) Reviews are like my sugar.**

**PS. You know this is important when I'm blowing off really important homework… **

**Have fun XOXO Liza**


	6. Let Me See Your Face Drop

**A/N: Ok. It was just brought to my attention that I should probably give a shout out to my bestie Megan (287) for Tasha's line "Super aunt spidie powers" Seeing as she always says she has spidy powers as well. So Meggy that was for you! **

**As always time to do all legal stuff. I own nothing except Anna and any other newbs. **

**RPOV**

Ok. Is it just me or did Tasha give me a look like she knew what I was looking for? Ok. That's a tiny bit weird. What ever. I'll just tell them I have to go run and get some stuff for me and I'll meet them back here later. As I was getting ready to tell them I had to go I got a text from Tasha, "_You'll want me to help pick for Dimika… I'll ditch the other2" _Crap. Then she did know. "Hey. Why don't you two go and look for little things like bedding while Rose and I look for dresses. I know you don't want to see that. Ok Christian?" He was about to nod his head yes when Anna spoke. "Well, if ya'll want help picking out dresses I'm sure Christian wouldn't mind waiting right Chris?" She was one of the New Hampshites who thought they were hicks from the backwoods (**A/N:NH people.. don't hate.. I'm one of those back-wood hick wanna bees although it doesn't show it)** Tasha and I exchanged glances and after a while we decided they could come if Christian won't feel to uncomfortable seeing me in underwear. "Well, we really were going to go shopping for more then just dresses…" I started to say. After seeing the blank looks on both of their faces I started to further explain myself. "Well. . . Anna, my boyfriend Dimitri is coming up, he's Lissa's guardian, and I haven't seen him in a while so I was going to surprise him with something from Victoria's Secret…" I felt myself blush at the look on Christians face. "So, Tasha was going to help me because she has dated him in the past and knows what he um. . . likes. . ." I trailed off. Anna looked like a mix of surprise and excitement. "Oh! I want to help! I may not know him but still! Oh, please Rose and Tasha?" She looked at us with pleading eyes. I turned to Christian, "Is it ok with you?" He gave me a no-but-what-ever look. "I guess you can! Come on!" I said as we made our way to one hell of a good time.

**TPOV**

After getting to the store Rose told the worker what she was looking for and the woman helped get her size and show some stuff to her. The first outfit was very cute on the rack but it looked amazing on Rose. It was a black bodice and panty set with delicate red lace and a rose design running down the side. There were also garters and she hooked fishnet stockings on them. When she stepped out of the dressing room I swear.. EVERYONE was looking at her. All the guys in the store stopped and jaws literally dropped. I happened to glance at Christians face and saw the smallest glimmer of drool below his lips and a small dose of love and lust in his eyes. Just to torture him I yelled at Rose to do a little dance because I knew her every curve was defined and everything would bounce. "Rose! Give us an example of a Dimika-Booty-Dance." Rose's face was pure happiness and Christian's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. Boy is it fun to give you nephew a hard time over the girl he loves but doesn't know it yet.

**CPOV**

**Oh. My. Damn. When Rose told us where we were heading I almost had a heart attack. No way in all mighty hell would I ever want to go see a girl, who isn't my girlfriend, try on skimpy underwear she would be using on her boyfriend. Especially if I think I may be falling in love with said girl. Ok. Breathe Ozera. You can do this. **

**I caught a slight glimpse at the outfit Rose was going to try on before she changed and man did it look hot! After several minuets passed I heard a bunch of giggles and I looked up as Tasha and Rose came out of the changing rooms. To say Rose looked both wonderful, beautiful and sexy would be an understatement. Just when I thought I was pulling myself together my wonderful aunt Tasha decided to torture me even more. "Rose! Give us an example of a Dimika-Booty-Dance." Oh no. As she wiggled her body I felt my own body deceive me. Crap. I have to get out of here. "Uh. . . Tasha, Anna, Rose" I didn't look at their faces as I said this, "I'm gonna go look at guys stuff. I'll meet you at the food court later. . . Or you could just text me." I heard them call something as I ran to the bathrooms but I didn't listen. Please if there is a God up there somewhere please! Don't let me fall in love with that girl. **


	7. Beginning of a Wonderful Friendship

**A/N: I own nothing except for the new peeps.. Yadda yadda yaddaa. **

**APOV**

I could tell something was up with Christian after the Victoria's Secret stunt. I don't know if it was just male hormones reacting in this type of situation or if he really likes her. Rose is a great girl, don't get me wrong but I really love Christian and I don't want to see him go to her. I decided I needed to do my own intervention as well. "Hey Tasha, Rose, can you girls help me find something…? I want to surprise Christian with my own outfit." They gave me looks like I had ten heads. "Ok… What are you looking for little miss Anna?" Rose asked me. "Well, I want something that flatters my body. I'm not as filled as you Rose, but I want his eyes to pop just as he did with you." I told her. "Because of my blonde hair and petit structure I was thinking something baby blue maybe or yellow?" When in public most people think I'm the girl who plays Quinn from Glee. I do look like her kind of, if you squint really hard from far away. . . Sorta. Any whooo. . . We looked for the longest time but they had nothing cute for me. Well, too bad. At least I tried.

"Shouldn't we be texting Christian soon to meet him at where ever were meeting him?" I asked "Can we in one minuet… Rose has one more she just barley found and she wants to try it on." Tasha informed me. I was getting really bored. Right as I was about to say I was leaving Rose came out in one of the most stunning things ever. It was a black and magenta bodice that was very tight and fit to her every curve. It had a skirted guarters belt with tights as well. "Wow. . . I think you should get both and be lethal!" Tasha exclaimed. "Oh, I have an idea. Before I buy this lets see if Christian approves. He _is_ my charge isn't he?" Oh, no. No, no, no this. Is. Not happening! If he gets the message I'm definitely a goner! I think Tasha was sensing this feeling and she helped me out. "Um. . . Rose I don't think Anna would appreciate that. How about you send it to Adrian, or Dimitri?" Tasha offered. "Yeah, You do have a point Tasha. Sorry if I offended you in any way Anna. I really don't mean it." She told me. By looking into her eyes I could tell she really meant it. "That's fine Rose. But I do agree with Tasha. You should send it to Dimitri. Tell him it's a surprise."

**RPOV**

I was having the time of my life shopping with Anna and Tasha. After my first little outfit I decided I wanted to fined more. Anna wanted help so we looked but with her build you couldn't fine anything that fit just right. I was surprising myself. Anna started growing on me. We're actually getting really close to each other. She's like the Lissa I don't have with me. God. Just thinking of her makes me sad. I can't wait untill she comes. She has been so understanding since I got back from Spokane. We had some minor fights about me leaving her behind but she understood it was because I didn't want her to get hurt. I was just thinking of that I love the fact that no matter what I can trust her to do what ever is right, no matter how hard it is on her, when I got pulled into her head.

**A/N: Yes, I understand it's a verrrryyy short chapter but this is because the next one is where everything goes BOOM! Hehe. I'll try and get it out as quick as possible so you're not stuck with this horrible cliffe!**

**Liza XOXO**


	8. You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Do

**A/N: I'm sorry if there are any Lissa or Dimitri fans.. You may not like this chapter… To everyone else: Enjoy…**

**Ps. I only own plot lines, characters, and my imagination!**

**LPOV**

As I was packing for New Hampshire I was thinking hard. Staying away from Rose is hurting me too much. I love her like a sister. Hmm? I wonder if Tatiana would let me move by her? I hear the colleges are heavily guarded and I can do my work over email, skype, ect. I was almost done packing when I heard a knock at the door. With more then five hours untill the flight I still was in my PJ's so I hoped the person at the door didn't care what I looked like. "Yes?" I answered the door. It was Dimitri. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him, "Look, Lissa. We have to talk about what happened." He started. Oh no, how come I knew this was going to happen? _Flashback_

_Dimitri has been watching me weird all day. Hmm. I should go ask him what's wrong. Although I am a little bit tipsy. You gotta admit. Mia sure knows how to throw a good party in her bedroom! "Dimitri. What is up widhh youhhh." I said slurring a little bit. "Princess" I cut him off "Lissa to you buckooo" I placed my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. "Um.. Ok Lissa..? I----" He didn't have time to answer because my lips were smashed against his. I don't know if it was because I'm drunk or the fact that I have been falling for his mysterious ways for some time now but I wasn't about to stop. He on the other hand, had other ideas, "Princess! Stop now!" He said breaking off the kiss. Damn, that's what Rose loved about him. Rose! Oh god how could I?I just betrayed my best friend. But, if I'm right, which I'm almost 100% sure I am, Dimitri likes me as well. "No. You're my guardian and what I say goessh. And I say I love youh." Oh no. Did my drunk self just say that? "Lissa. I… can't agree with you any more." He said as he led me in the other room for a heavy make out session. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yes, I agree." I told him. "Look, Liss I really do like you but… Rose… she's my soul mate. It just feels wrong." He said looking down. "Dimitri, to tell you the truth you don't know how much I love you and I really want to kiss you right now. I understand Rose is important to both of us but. . . I've never felt this strong for a guy ever." I admitted to him. As I looked up to see his reaction his face came crashing into me as we started kissing immediately. There was no other words to describe the passion felt between us besides love, lust, and desire. I immediately jumped up and wrapped my feet around his waist and he walked towards my bed and dropped me down there. He got really close to me and I couldn't take it. I ripped his shirt off.

A few hours passed and the only thing I could think of was how much Dimitri consumed me. I laid my head on his chest. As I turned up to face him. "We can't tell Rose about this. . . So, I'm thinking the same time when we come back? Or possibly when we have our own room?" I waited for his response. "I would love that Little Lissa." Ah… heaven.

**RPOV**

Noooooooooooooooo! How could they! "Rose, honey what's wrong! " Tahsa asked me. I could barley hear her and Anna's words above the internal screaming battle going on inside of me. I thought they both loved me… "How. . . Could. . . They?" was all I got out before the internal stuggle took me down into the black hole.

**CPOV**

I got the girls text and I was almost at them when I heard her scream. Rose! NO! I ran as fast as I could getting ready to light what ever was causing her this stress. "Anna. Tasha! What is going on!" I saw Rose passed out on the chair behind them. "Is she ok? Tell me what happened NOW!" I demanded. "Christian if we could tell you we would. All we know what happened was we were having fun. She just bought a killer outfit to go along with the fist one and we were walking then she got a little distant and all of a sudden when we got here she stopped walking any further and screamed no. Then she said how could they right before she passed out. We've been doing everything to help her. Anna has been holding her making ocean sounds to try and calm her down and wake her up." Tasha told me. **(A/N: Anna is a water user)** what in the hell could have made her do that? She was slowing down and wasn't herself… Lissa! That's it. She got pulled into her mind. But what was happening? I ran over to her body. "Rose. Rose can you hear me? Rosie…Rosie Posie." I whispered to her hoping it would wake her up. I was about to give up all hope when I heard a faint "I'm going to kill you." Come from her body. I signaled Tasha to come over here because she was awake. "Hey Rose, its me Christian, what's wrong. What did Lissa show you?" I asked her. "Home first" She barley got out. "Ok honey were going there right now." I told the girls what she wanted and we all decided she isn't strong enough to walk so I carried her. I hated to see her in this kind of pain. What ever or whom ever did this to her is going to be in a whirlwind of fire. When we got Rose home we sat her down on one of the loveseats and I sat next to her the whole time rubbing comforting circles in her hands. "Honey can you tell us what is going on?" Anna was on the other side of her. She barley fit but she insisted on sitting there. She was being really good to Rose I think there finally getting along. "Vasilissa and Dimitri, slept together. Love each other. Don't love me." I heard Rose call out gently. What the hell! That's her soul mate and sister betraying her! I can't let this go on. I need to talk to Rose and see how she wants me to kill them. "Can you two please let me talk to her?" I kindly asked Anna and Tasha. Tasha nodded and left the room and Anna walked over to Rose hugged her and kissed her on the cheek telling her it would be alright and then she left. When they left I asked her if she could tell me everything she saw. She shook her head as she told me.

An hour and a half later she was crying in my arms telling me every thing that went on in her head. I was furious! No one should ever be able to do that to her. Not my Rose. Wait.. I'm calling her my Rose. I am falling for her. Me, Christian Nathan Ozera is falling for _the Rosemarie Hathaway, and for the first time in my life I am not denying it. I bet she doesn't feel the same way for me but I'm not telling her just yet. Not when she just got broken into a million pieces by her best friend and her supposed soul mate. And Adrian. Poor guy. I never thought I'd be saying this but I feel bad for him. He loved Lissa and she went and cheated on him with some non-royal Mori loser who just knocked them up and left them. I need to get back at both of them. _

"_Rose?" She looked up at me. God, if she didn't look so hurt I would have thought she was really sexy. Now because of the tears in her red eyes and her messed up hair she looked even more stunning. You see, my feelings for Rose were not like any other mans feelings for her. They just liked her because she was hot. Yes, she is scorching in a way I cant even describe when she had her makeup on but she was even better without all the hair and glitter. "Do you want to get back at them? I can help if you want?" I asked her. "Christian I really appriciate what your trying to do but right now isn't the time for retaliation. Right now is the time for healing and getting better. I can see what you are thinking and your right. Getting back at them will be so much fun but I'm just not going to let them on to anything for now. But, as far as I'm concerned I'm single again." She looked down and I swear I saw a single tear drop to the floor as I pulled her up off the bed and into my arms. "Rose, your beautiful. Don't ever doubt it. The things you told me about why you think they did that is impossible. There just assholes with no life and they think their in love. You being irresistible is the last reason they did that to us." I saw the question in her eyes when I said us. "Your really important to me Rose. If they hurt you they hurt me as well," What I didn't say but wanted to say was 'because I love you' but, I'm sure she isn't ready for that yet so I settled with, "because I care about you." It was then that she looked up at me with those deep brown eyes and gave me a weak impression of the Rose-Hathaway-Man-Eater smile that I love so much. I now know she's back. _

_We stood there in each others arms for a while when I finally looked at the door Anna and Tasha were smiling at us. I knew it then that I needed to talk to Anna about us. I love her to death but she needs Rose right now as a sister and I need her as something else. "Anna, can I talk to you for a minuet? Rose is ok and should probably go eat something. Tasha can you help her?" Tasha understood what I was about to do. _

"_Anna," I told her as I sat down on my bed her right next to me, "I really love you but," She cut me off. "You love Rose don't you? I saw it in your eyes when we were shopping. At first I was really jealous but now I've seen how deeply you both care for each other and you need her as she now needs you. I'm 100% supportive of you two and I hope we can still be friends." She looked at me and I could tell she was telling the truth. "Anna, thank you so much for understanding. I would love to be friends. Heck do you want to be my sister? Like I said I love you but not the married couple soul mate way. The sister way." Anna laughed at this, "Yes, I would love to be your sister." With that my ex girlfriend and now sister hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. _


	9. Torn in Two

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long. My uncle hasn't been feeling very well (he's in his 90's) and we had to leave for the weekend to see him at the rehab center so I havent had time to write and update…. Please find it in your nice hearts to forgive me..? **

**Richelle Mead owns all characters (And spirit bound which I almost got 3 days earlier but the people at borders didn't understand I don't have a bookstore by me!) except Anna. (She takes after my little cousin)**

**DPOV**

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? My little Roza. I love her so much but the Princess. She is wonderful and I'm falling in love with her as well. What is a man to do? On one side I have Rose. She is my soul mate but she can't give me what I desire most, family. Lissa is nice and she can give me little kids. I'm sure Lissa doesn't approve of us being together behind Roza's back but it's the only way untill we get our feelings sorted out. This made me think of a song I heard a while back and it really stuck to me. I always thought 'oh what a poor sap who has this happen to him. I'm glad Roza is my one and only.' well so much for that. If I recall right the song, which was Torn in Two by After We Fall, went like this;

"_Torn in two for you but I don't know who to choose tonight, torn in two for you tonight. _

_If I let you go, then I'll never know if this is to be. Oh, but why can't I see? _

_But if I let you slip from my grasp, keep running from the past .If I let you turn the other way we'll have nothing left to say. Torn in two for you but I don't know who to choose tonight, torn in two for you tonight. _

_I'd love to let you inside but there's only room for one. _

_If I let this place burn in my memory would we regret all that we ever said?" _**(A/N: There is more words and repeats but I only put what was necessary because I don't have the internet to copy and paste the lyrics. **_) _'Knock-Knock' "Its Liss. The plane is ready to board. Come on." Well at least I'll have the ride to think about things.

**RPOV**

The next day I spent all alone in my room with Anna helping me out a little bit. She told me her and Christian spit up but she wouldn't tell me why. She only said they are still friends. I looked at the calendar on my desk that I was working at and it said there were only two days untill Dimitri and Lissa came. They were to be spending the nights they are here in a hotel for safety reasons. Huh, I thought to myself. I wonder if the safety reasons is my heart being broken in two, because they can just stay here seeing as I already know. Rose, stop thinking of this! Get your butt in gear. If you are going to complete this plan you must be relentless. Act like you own life and nothing is wrong. "Nothings wrong, not one bit." I kept repeating to myself on my way to see Christian and the gang to let them know I'm not dead.

I found them at the breakfast table eating. "She's alive!" Tasha screamed and ran to give me a hug. "Rose, are you sure I'm the vampire not you? Seeing as you just surfaced after over 24 hours in your cript?" Christian joked with me. I was so thankful of them giving me time I ran over and hugged them so tight it wasn't funny. "Um… I'm not the one that needs to be tortured to death. You do remember that right?" Ah, Sparky and his sarcasm. I missed it. "I'm a new Rose. No more moping around for me!" With that I pecked his cheek and he immediately broke the death grip I was holding.

"Enough kissy kissy more destroy planning." Christian said with an evil smirk on his face. "Where do you wanna plan?" I asked them. "Well, Anna has to go visit her grandmother and Tasha is going shopping with a bunch of her friends so its just us." He replied. It was then that I noticed the two girl had already left. "Do you want to get more comfy watching a movie or something?" I asked. I didn't want to sit on the hard wood for planning. "Ok. We can watch a movie in my room do you want to pick one and I'll make sure my room's clean." He went up stairs and I picked out _John Tucker Must Die_ my favorite movie of all time!

"Coming in!" I called to him to let him know. I heard him call ok through the door. He was sitting on his bed waiting for me. "Put the movie in and we can start talking." I put it in. "So, what is your plan of attack? I say you bombard them and go crazy psycho on them?" Hm.. That sounded so tempting but I liked my plan better. "Ok, so here's the plan. . ."

**CPOV**

She came in my room and sat near me after she put the movie in. "So here's the plan…." For some reason she leaned towards me and was so close to me I could feel the heat of her breath on my ear. Her plan was wonderful. I was even jealous because I didn't get to take part of her plan. After we talked about it and made it more concrete we laid back to watch the movie. She picked _John Tucker Must Die_, at first I thought it was going to be a bad chick flick but it was pretty hilarious.

The next thing I know the movie is over, and I'm wakening up from a nap and I look over and see Rose laying in my arms. This is how it should be. She shouldn't have to waste her time on a guy who sleeps with her best friend. She is probably asleep right now so I leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you Rose. You deserve much better then _Belikov_. I know you can't hear me but I just needed to say that to you. Your beautiful and I love you." I whispered his name with as much venom as I could without waking her up.

**RPOV**

I fell asleep in Christians arms. I had a little visitor in my dreams. "Rose. Oh, how I've missed talking to you. Did you miss me?" Adrian asked me. Wow. You really know something's wrong when he doesn't use his nickname for me. "Well, my Drunken Little Moroi, I'm not doing so well. It looks like we have a cheater among our family." **(A/N: Shout Out to vampiregirl142 for his nickname!) **We both looked down. "Vasilissa?" He asked. I shook my head. "Her and Dimitri." I said with a sad sob. "Oh little dhampir. Come to me. Its ok." I hugged him. Even in my dreams he smells like cloves. I guess its one of the nice things I never realized about him. "Adrian, can you help me? I have a small dilemma." I saw hurt in his eyes because of the pain that was in my eyes. "Of course honey." After he started dating Lissa he became more like a brother to me so I didn't have to worry about him hitting on me or anything. "I. . . well. . . I don't know how to say this but. . . IthinkimfallingforChristian." I said in one fast breath. "Congratulations little Dhampir! I think he really likes you. I've been seeing him in his dreams as well to check up on you. His aurora is nothing but care for the people around him." My face lit up at the thought then I remembered Anna. "Yeah, but Adrian, he has or had… a girlfriend. I'm sure its for her and Tasha. He just thinks of me as a friend. There is no way he likes me back." I felt the dream fading fast. I was waking up. "Well, I have to go but I can't wait to see you again my Drunken Little Mori." I hugged and kissed him. "As I do you Little Dhampir."

When I woke up I heard Christian saying something to me. I wanted to pretend to sleep so he could really tell me the whole thing. "I love you Rose. You deserve much better then _Belikov_. I know you can't hear me but I just needed to say that to you. Your beautiful and I love you." What. Did. He. Just. Say! OHMYGOD! HE LOVES ME! I tried my hardest not to give my self away by doing a happy dance right then and there so to make it better I just snuggled closer to him. After about twenty minuets of this I decided I should 'wake up'. "Hey, Fireball. Can you turn down the heat? I'm sweating over here." he looked down at me and smiled, "What ever you say Buffy." Wow, do I love this man. But, he can't know this. I have my own little plan that I didn't tell him when we were discussing "Operation: BLADD. (Bust Lissa And Douche Dimitri)"


	10. The Fun Begins

**YAY! ONE MORE DAY UNTILL SPIRT BOUND! YAY! WOOT WOOT! *Does happy dance* **

**Anywhoo… major cool is goin downnnnn in these next few chapters! All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead. **

**RPOV- TWO DAYS LATER **

Ok, Rose you can do this. We have T-minus a few hours and counting. Everyone, including Anna was running around the house getting it ready. This was part of the plan. We wanted to make it look like nothing was wrong.

A few hours later we heard a knock at the door. "Rose, are you ok? There here." Christian came and hugged me from behind. Since the day I told him my plans we have become much closer. He still has no idea I heard him confessing his love for me. I turned my head towards him so that if he wanted to he could lean down and kiss me. "Yes, let the games begin!" I said with a mischievous smile.

"ROSE! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Lissa jumped at me and almost knocked me down. You could see nothing wrong with her at all. "Woah, girl. You don't want to hurt me. I have plans with my Dimika tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Dimitri chose just then to walk through the door. "DIMIKA!" I literally jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hey, Roza." he looked at me and kissed me with a ton of longing and lust. I whispered in his ear, "I have a very special surprise planned for just you and me. Think. Welcome home gift, but better." I grabbed his left hand, ring finger, making it look like I was sizing it up for a ring. He saw this and his eyes got really wide. "Um.. Okay."

**CPOV**

I walked in just in time to see Rose go all crazy and jump on Dimitri wrapping her legs around him. Man, do I wish that was me. Well, not the person about to get busted, but the one having her legs wrapped around my body. Rose and I have become much closer after the other night. I'm not sure she heard me because she hasn't been reacting to it if she did. "Christian!" Princess Vasilissa ran towards me. "How have you been? It's been so long!" I called Anna over to meet Lissa. For all intensive purposes she was still my girlfriend. "Lissa, I'd like you to meet Anna Bandica, my girlfriend. We've been going out for almost four months now and I am completely in love with her." At that we started kissing each other. Anna and I could tell it wasn't the same. Actually, it felt pretty weird kissing my sister figure. But, she didn't need to know that. When we surfaced for air you could see the jealousy flash in her eyes for a quick second before returning to her normal self. "Well hello, Anna. I'm _Princess_ Vasilissa Dragomire." She said with a stuck up tone. God she was totally different when she was jealous.

Tasha told us lunch was ready and that we had to go. After lunch we just hung around playing board games and stuff. By the time it came for Rose's surprise I wish I was there to see it. "Hey guys. Um.. Dimitri and I are gonna go talk upstairs. We need to do some catching up" Rose blushed as she said this. I knew she had her rose corset she got from Victoria's Secret under her clothes. This should be interesting. I excused myself to go to bed after Anna left.

I was up in my room for about an hour before I heard the commotion. I then fell asleep with a smile on my face. That is untill Adrian came into my dreams. "Fire boy. What's up? How's Rose? Hey did she tell you about a weird dream she had the other night? She was telling me about it. It was quite interesting." Hm..? I wonder what the dream was. He was talking about the night we watched the movie. "Really? What was it about?" I asked in a curious voice. "Well, it was about . . ." I couldn't hear what else he had to say because he was fading quickly. "Adrian? What did yo-" The dream ended abruptly as I woke up.

**RPOV**

The fun begins. Once I dragged Dimtri into the bedroom I went into the closet to change out of my clothes into my new purchased items and start the hidden camera. "Roza?" He called waiting for me. "Just a second babe." I stepped out of the closet and I swear his eyes popped out of his head so quickly. "R-r-r-Roza?" He said taking in my clothes. . . Or lack there of. "You see something you like?" I asked him in my pure seductive voice. This was going to be awesome. "Just come here Rose. Don't tease me." I swung my hips as I walked towards him and startled his hips. I took out the black velvet box and held it in front of me. "Before I start I wanted to let you know that even if were far away I love you and will always stay true. And of course you are too. Being the nice, strong, sexy guardian you are you would know better then to be unfaithful." I saw tiny beads of sweat run his face. "Can you just promise me this before I show you whats in this nice little box I'm holding?" He looked at me and then the box as he told me, "Yes, Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you and would never cheat or sleep with another person ever." Ah.. Just what I was waiting for. "Ok. Since you told me that I have one little thing to say to you. Are you ready for it?" He looked at me with lust in his eyes as he shook his head vigorously. "Ok. . . You asked for it," I told him as I brought my hand up getting ready to deliver the biggest punch of my life. "YOU LIAR." I screamed as I let my hand go. At the last second my hand tensed up into a fist so instead of slapping him I accidentally punched him. "Rose?" He asked me as he tried to wipe the blood coming form his face. "Your little lover girl, aka my best friend pulled me into her head as you two were declaring you love for each other by going all the way. Don't you Roza me. You are a lying skumbag. By the time I count to 100 I want you to get all your belongings, including my ex-sister and your new love, and get out of the house. If you are still here after that and any of us see you two there will be MAJOR hell to pay." He sat there with pleading eyes. "NOW" I yelled at him as he suddenly ran out the door. The second it shut I texted Anna and she was to tell everyone else, with the exception of Christian, that I told them to leave. I did my best not to break down as I changed into the second one Christian didn't see.

After changing and doing my hair I guessed he was asleep so I quietly crept into his room and sat on his bed. I silently sang a song I thought would be quite appropriate for this time. It was I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat.

"_I see your blue eyesEvery time I close mineYou make it hard to seeWhere I belong toWhen I'm not around you," _I finished off by whispering "Christian, wake up." I saw his eyes flutter open as a smile crossed his face. "You heard me the other night didn't you?" I nodded my head and my smile got even wider. "Did you hear me?" He shook his head no. "Well then I guess I should tell you again." I leaned over him and sung it to him. By the time I was done we were having a heavy make out session. For the second night in a week I fell asleep in Christian Ozera's arms.


	11. Wrong, Baby, Wrong

**A/N: I own no characters except for the ones I made up. **

**Please review! I Haven't been feeling the love… :'{**

**DPOV**

Wow. She did know. And boy was she pissed. My poor poor Roza. How much I wish I could take back the times I was with Lissa. But, then again I wouldn't trade that for anything. Not wanting her to blow a gasket I ran to get Lissa who was talking with Tasha and Christians new girlfriend, Anna, I think. "Woha, Dimtri? What is going on?" Lissa demands as I pull her up and start running out of the house. "She…. Found….. Out…." I said panting. "We… have…. 100... Seconds…untill she… comes… after us." The look on Lissa's face was so sad I wanted to kiss her then and there to make it better but I guess this is what got us here in the first place.

After we arrived at our hotel room safe away from Rose's anger we had a chance to talk. "Dimitri, what are we going to do? She's my sister. I love her but I understand how hurt she must be. What were her exact words when she told you she found out?" Oh, this is going to take awhile. "Well, she had a velvet box that looked like a wedding ring then she told me how she would never cheat on me and she made me promise I never have or would in the future. I lied and told her I was never unfaithful and she instantly accused me and said how she got pulled into you head to see us declaring our forbidden love and sealing the deal." I told her. She took all this in and suddenly broke down and ran into the bathroom crying. I should probably get to her.

**RPOV**

After I woke up it took me a second to realize what was going on. Dimitri, Lissa, yelling at him to leave, declaring my feelings to Christian, oh, god this is way to much. I can't be here. I tried not to wake Christian as I ran to my room in tears. You could probably hear me because not even ten minuets later Anna came in to see what was wrong. "Hey, Ro you ok? Well, duh, that's a dumb question. Here, this may be better, is there any way I can help fix it?" I shook my head not thinking anything could ever help. "How about I sing you a song I heard on the radio. It's called Wrong Baby Wrong by Martina McBride.

"_Wrong baby wrong baby ain't the end of the world _

_Don't you worry pretty girl_

_Cause now that he's gone baby gone baby gone_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Count the minuets if you want to _

_It won't be long baby long baby long _

'_Till you fine somebody new_

_Come on now_

_Everyone falls down_

_Everyone crawls now and then_

_Then they get up again _

_You cry if you want to _

_That's what we all do_

_But if you think you'll never move on you're wrong baby_

_Cry baby cry baby cry_

_Go on and leave it all out_

_I ain't leavin' you now_

_And we can fly baby fly baby fly Let's share a bottle of wine_

_We can laugh about the good times_

_And you'll know why baby why baby why _

_It's gonna be alright_

_Come on now _

_Everyone falls down _

_Everyone crawls now and then _

_Then they get up again _

_You cry if you want to_

_That's what we all do_

_But if you think you'll never move on your wrong baby wrong_

_Oh you ain't gone _

_Baby wrong baby wrong _

_There's nothing wrong with moving on _

_When you know he's good and gone_

_Come on now_

_Everyone falls down _

_Everyone crawls now and then_

_Then they get up and again_

_You cry if you want to _

_That's what we all do_

_Come on now _

_Everyone falls down _

_Everyone crawls now and then_

_Then they get up again_

_You cry if you want to _

_That's what we all do_

_But if you think you'll never move on your wrong baby wrong_

_You're wrong baby wrong_

_Wrong baby wrong baby wrong"_

When she finished singing the song to me she had an audience. Christian was in the doorway with Tasha. "Hey you guys. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Its just well, I'm having a hard time and then Anna came in and helped me by singing a song for me. It helped a lot. Thanks babe." I said giving my new sister a hug. "Rose, are you ok? Or do I need to go hunt his no good ass down and kick it. Or burn it..?" Christian offered. I laughed at the seriousness of his face. He really would do that to make me feel better. "Honey, I don't know if your feeling up to it but we were going to go out and eat somewhere for breakfast?" Tasha finally spoke up. "Well, I _am_ your guardian aren't I? I just need to talk to Christian for a minuet about something quickly then I'll get ready and we can go ok?" I asked and they nodded and left the room.

**CPOV**

**When I woke up in the morning I looked over and Rose wasn't with me. I hope she didn't change her mind or anything. When she told me she heard and when she talked to me I was in heaven. As I was getting up and ready I heard someone singing coming towards Rose's room. It sounds like Anna. She's been trying so hard to comfort her new best friend in any way possible. By the time I got there Tasha was arriving as well. She gave me a questioning look and I returned it with a shrug. "Hey you guys. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Its just well, I'm having a hard time and then Anna came in and helped me by singing a song for me. It helped a lot. Thanks babe." I hate seeing her hurting like this. Full of seriousness I asked, "Rose, are you ok? Or do I need to go hunt his no good ass down and kick it. Or burn it..?" she laughed it off and Tasha asked if she wanted to go out for breakfast. Please say yes, please say yes… "Well, I am your guardian aren't it?" She replied. Yes! She just needed to talk to me and then we could be on our way. "About last night…" She trailed off. No, not this talk. Not now. I need her too much. "Rose, " I started but she cut me off. "I'm not saying I didn't like it. Its just, well, this is hard for me with Dimitri and Lissa and everything. And Christian, I do really like you. A lot. But, now isn't the time for a relationship from me. Ok? I promise soon. It will probably be a couple weeks maybe months." She said. "Rose, please look at me. I love you. I fully understand what you are going trough right now is tough. No matter what I will be by your side and when ever you feel whole, or close to it, I will be right here. Friends?" She shook her head and I saw small tears fall out of her eyes. "Time for breakfast." She said as we walked out the door.**


	12. Hurt and Loved

**A/N: So? Who else has read Spirit Bound and has been incredibly disappointed? I'm not giving any spoilers out unless PM'd but dudeee…. *shakes head low in shame* **

**So, to release some of the pain I invited Christian again to do the Disclaimer. Afterwards were gonna hang out.. *wink wink* I wish! Pft!**

**Christian: Yes, what this wonderful girl said. Miss Richelle Mead owns all of the Vampire Academy characters. **

**Me: Except for you.. For a little while… hehe *evil grin* Come on fire boy! *Tackles and drags him away* **

**LPOV**

How could I have done that. She is my sister. I have a horrible problem. This all needs to end, the cheating, lying, deception, and most of all, my life. These were the thoughts in going through my head as I ran away from Dimitri and into the bathroom to find the sharpest object capable of killing me by bleeding. For all I have made others suffer I will make myself suffer just that much. "Lissa! Open the damn door now! I will kick it down in ten seconds if nothing happens." Dimitri yelled from my room, which I guess he already kicked down. "NO!" I yelled as I found one of his old fashion razors and started on my hands.

Just before I passed out I was thinking about one of the saddest songs I have ever heard. Its called Hurt by Christian Aguilera. Its about this girl who gets in a fight with her dad and then he dies. It sort of applies to me because of the fact that I will never see, speak, hug, talk to, Rose again. The last things I knew I was doing was singing the song,

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If you only knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms _

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done _

_Forgiven all my mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again _

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you and for everything I just couldn't do_

Like telling you about me and Dimitri

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit _

_Sometimes I just wanna hide because its you I miss_

_You know its so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Especially since this could have been avoided

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

Well, duh I slept with her soul mate

_Would you help me understand?_

Why did I do such a horrible thing?

_Are you looking upon me? _

_Are you proud of what I am?_

Again, duh, no.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do _

_To have just one more chance_

_To look in to your eyes and see you looking back_

Because when I try to talk to you your back is always turned away from me

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day , I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, its dangerous _

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you"_

I screamed the last part before falling into a deep black abyss.

**RPOV**

**Oh, god! What's happening? I was thinking as I stormed out of Christians room and into the kitchen where the rest of the girls were. Suddenly I got pulled in to Lissa's head. Oh, god. She was cutting herself. She was aiming to die. "TASHA! ANNA! HELP!" I screamed even thought they were right next to me. "Whats wrong Rose?" "Lissa.. Cutting… killing… dying… blackness…" I said as I started feeling the darkness from her vision come to me. I immediately pulled out of her head. The next think I knew we were in the car almost at the hotel. Tasha called Dimitri to tell him we knew what was going on and we wanted to know what room there in. She called from my phone and she said he must have thought it was me because when he answered he said my name with so much hurt and a little optimism in it. Psh, like I'm going to be forgiving him anytime soon! **

**We got to their room and I went straight to the bathroom. "Liss, I know your awake. I can feel it. Open the door now. Its me, Rose. Please?" No answer. Damn. Here goes the hard way, I kicked the door in and saw her passed out on the floor. "Get her to the hospital now!" I yelled as I handed her body to Dimitri. "Roza, I-" Hell to the no. He is NOT talking to me now. "I don't want to hear it. You made your decision the only reason I'm hear is because I don't want her to die. It wouldn't go good on my conscience. Oh, and incase you haven't noticed I am no longer your girlfriend or friend at all for that matter. Once this whole deal with Princess Dragomire is finished I will renounce our friendship and you two will be on with your lives. Now, where's the closest hospital?" I told him as calmly as I could. **

**After about five minuets of my crazy driving we got to the hospital and got Lissa in a stable condition. The doctor said she lost a ton of blood and would need a feeder ASAP so we went to find one in their emergency stash. Once that was done he fixed her wounds with bandages and gave her sleep aids. "Miss Dragomire was lucky you got to her so quickly. This could have ended horribly if not for you Miss Hathaway." I nodded and made my way out of the room **

**When I walked out into the waiting room I was semi-surprised to see Christian sitting down waiting for me. "Hey, I uh, heard about Lissa and I thought you would need a friend." He looked down as he said this. I was opening my mouth to remind him about our talk but he started first. "Look, Rose, I understand what you said when we talked and I am willing to give you time and even though Lis and I broke up because she cheated on me but this is still really hard for me, and your bonded with her so it must be hard on you…" He trailed off not making any since. "I should probably take my foot out of my mouth. . ." He trailed off, and I giggled, "Anyway, what I was trying to say was, this must be hurting you as much or worse then its hurting me, and, I um …" He blushed and looked down. What. He said it so fast I had a hard time catching up. "Wow, I actually see what your saying." I sighed. "I think I know what I am going to do with you. I want you to write up a nice little letter with your reasons for asking me out. Once you do that I will look it over and make my decision ok?" I grabbed his hands so he looked right into my eyes. "Ok, I can deal with that. I should probably get going so I can write it up. I'll talk to you later Rosie Posey." I saw a glint of love in his eyes then immediate fear as I glared at him, but the look in my eyes should have portrayed I was only joking. Ah, Pyro. What am I going to do with you?**


	13. Sorry! AND Poll!

Ok ya'll. I am sooooo sorry to be writing this. My uncle just died and I have been major busy so I havent had time to update.. I have a pole and I am wondering what the people want. So,

Do YOU want Rose to forgive Lissa?

Again, soooooooooooo sorry for the delay and I am working on putting up the next chapter up!


	14. New Beginnings and Sad Endings

**Wow. Already chapter 13 and I still have a lot in store! : ) Um… yeah… haha you guys should really check out my besties stories. I'm not being biased or anything but there excellent! Her sn is MrsDimitriBelikov287! Sorry for the delay I have been grounded and haven't had much time to work on it. I have also been dealing with the grief of my great uncle dying. He was 95 years old. RIP uncle Paul 3**

**Same as last time, I own nothing I'm just a backwoods wanna be hick town girl with a dream ahah. **

**CPOV**

She agreed! This is the best news to hit me since well… ever. She said I had to write a letter and I was practically sprinting to my room to do so. This was going to be the best letter I have ever written in my life. "Whoa, man, what's the rush? Where's the fire?" Eddie asks me. "Rose… Letter…. Love… Date….Gotta….Go!" I yelled as I ran even faster then I thought possible to my room. Once I was there I devised a plan and a letter. Five and a half hours and a bunch of paper later I came up with the perfect letter. Now, for a time to present it to Rose.

**RPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room next to Vasilissa waiting for her to wake up. Sitting there I was wondering if it would work to pop into her head and try to see if she was waking up any time soon. Well, there isn't much else to do so I guess I'll try. _Sink into her head… feel her emotions… think her…OW!_ I almost got in but at the last second I got slammed out. What is happening? I wondered. Well I guess all I can do is wait for her to wake up so I can bombard her with questions.

Since I was sitting alone in the hospital room I decided to think about some major decisions in my life. Fist off, the reason I'm here in the first place. Lissa and Dimitri. A small part of me is still semi-shocked about what happened but I always had a feeling in the back of my mind that I had always fought away. Lissa, my best friend, my sister; what should I do with her? The whole reason I am in this dreaded white room is because she cared about me enough to feel like the world didn't matter when she broke my heart. After a long while contemplating the pros and cons of letting her back in my life I decided to give her one last chance. But, it would appear as if I am only being civil. By gauging her actions on how she treats me will determine officially what the verdict of our friendship is.

Glad to finally have that decision off my chest it was time to come to the harder of the two. Dimtiri, my once upon a time love, the mentor who taught me to be the strong independent woman I am today, no matter what I choose there will be no discussion on weather or not were going to try going out another shot. He hurt me and Lissa so much, but yet, he hasn't bothered to stay at the hospital past getting the news that he didn't almost cause my best friends death. This lead me to believe he didn't care about her what so ever. If this was true, it would royally tick me off. Unlike deciding Lissa's fate as my best friend , it didn't take me over a good hour to decide it would take a god send on his act to be anything relatively close to a friend. From now on I will talk to him as he truly is, a menace to my life. A minuet speck of dust on the record of life. Nothing he could do from now on can affect my psyche.

Now, the most recent and not so depressing question about my life. Christian, fire boy, sparky, who knew I would fall flat head over heels for this boy. Not even a year ago I had hated him. Now, geeze he has helped me so dang much. I can't see him as someone I loved but after spending the quality time I have with him it has made me see that possibly, in the future, I can love him. The look on his face was priceless when I told him he could write the letter for me. I can only begin to think of the evilness he can possibly think up.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

I guess I was asleep because I woke up to the sound of sobbing. Is it? I hope so. Opening my eyes as fast as my body would let me, I saw that it was. Lissa was up! Wait, cant make it look like I care. Just formal. That is going to be my mantra. Just formal. Just formal. Yes, Rose, you can do this. Just act formal. "Oh, your u-u-u-up." Lissa said choking on her own tears. "Yeah, what happened you ok?" God, I feel so dang bad. I can't do this. I can tell she is mentally beating herself up about it as well as psyically so what the hey? "Liss, look at me. I can't stand seeing you like this. I want you to take a big girl breath and stop sobbing. Yes, you made a horrible mistake, and yes, it did ruin a lot of relationships, but I can tell you are hurt by this. I am willing to let you have _one_ more chance. Only one. Be thankful of our past girly." I winked at her. Suddenly all the tears stopped and she had the biggest smile spread on her angelic face. "Really?" She looked like a little child receiving candy or presents. "Thank you, oh god Rose! I will do _**what ever**_ it takes to be close again!" She said excitedly. I was about to say something when the doctor came in. "It looks like someone is up and in a good mood." the doctor then turned to me, "Oh, and Rose, someone is outside waiting to talk to you. He said he tried your cell but it was off." Hm, I wonder if its Christian? What if he finished the proposal? God I hope so. After giving the doctor a nod I left and went outside to talk to who ever wanted to talk to me.

Hm, he's not where the doctor said he would be. I checked my phone, no calls. That's odd. I continued walking further down the halls. After giving up and going outside I saw him. It wasn't Christian at all. In fact, if I would have known it was him there would be no way in all possible hell that I would have came outside.

**LPOV**

All I saw after the doctors worked on me was blackness. I knew I had made a colossal mistake. No way on Gods green earth would Rose ever befriend me again. Why did I put myself in this situation. Why, this is so dang stupid! Dummy, dummy,. Dummy. I slapped myself on the forehead after finally waking up. To my dismay the only person in the room with me was Rose. Of, course Christian wouldn't stay for me, although I did think he could have had something going for Rose. But, Dimitri, why didn't he stay? He did partially cause this didn't he? My thoughts bothered me as I started to cry. I cried for how disgustingly weak I am, I cried for how I hated Dimitri for doing what he did to me, I cried for hating spirit and partially influencing my cutting, I cried for everything but mostly I cried for hurting Rose. She has been my best friend and we have been through everything together. I love her as a sister. How could I have done such a horrid, horrid thing? As I was sobbing I looked up to see Rose awake. It didn't phase me about what we were talking about until she mentioned something about giving me another chance. I was happier than a pig in mud on a hot day.

After promising her and myself that I would do what ever it takes to gain her trust back the doctor came in. She told Rose someone was waiting to talk to her and I saw joy in her face. What could this possibly mean? I pondered this though as I felt another deep sleep overcome me. God, I hate ER meds.

**(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here but I decided to be nice and keep going, hopefully this will earn more chappie reviews. . . ? :]) **

**RPOV**

No, he can _not_ be here. Not now not ever. Well, if I want to get this over with I might as well start. "What do you want? I am giving you ten… no, five minuets to explain why I shouldn't kill you right now." I told him, "Roza, I understand you must be awfully mad and I just wanted to ask you why are you sticking next to her? What I mean, is that you should know the truth. She compelled me. I never would do that ever. I love you to much baby." He lied. If I was mad before I am certainly pissed now. "Well, as you know, Lissa and I share a bond. I was in her head at the time it happened. She did no such thing. If it was anyone it would have been you. All. Your. Fault." He had and incredible look on his face as called him out. "Well at least I took advantage and got what I could before I had to leave you. Yes, Roza I love you and I probably always will, but moving to guard Princess Lissa was one of the best choices of my life. Watch, in a few years time you will become just like me. Wanting what I cant have so I take advantage of the situation I'm in by 'playing' with the weak link." His words haunted me. Just. Like. Me.

I couldn't take it any longer so I gave him my nastiest look and took off. I had a plan. First, I had to go to the boarding office and look into where they are staying as well as pick up a nice small binder to put my stuff in. After getting that done I went straight home to my computer and worked out the rest.

By the time I was done I had a nice package, or scrapbook of sorts you could say, about the way I currently feel about Dimitri. But, of course as a Rosemarie Hathaway Twist I had to put a small video camera so I can see his reaction to my present. Making sure I set everything up correctly and that the CD worked I set off to his room.

On my way there I ran into a very excided and jumpy Christian. "Hey, woah, slow down. What's up?" I asked him with a concerned look on my face. "Oh, nothing, just um.. Uh… Crap! Sorry Rose I uh,… have to go… bye!" He called to me as he suddenly ran. That was really odd… I will have to remember to talk to him about that later. Anyway, I soon arrived at his apartment and as fast as humanly possible I rang the bell, dropped the present and ran for my life, eager to see his reaction.

**DPOV**

After I got back from telling Rose the harsh truth about life as a Dhampir I headed home. About an hour and a half or so later there was a ring at the door. Who could it be? Is it Rose coming to grovel back her sympathy because she honestly made a mistake? As I opened the door I could see it was Rose but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. All I saw was the back of her hair swaying as she was sprinting out of the building.

But, she did leave something on the floor. It's a scrapbook. The front cover was blank and as I opened it I discovered a CD with a paper that says "Play Me" So, what did I do? I popped it into my radio as a song came on. I instantly recognized it as Just Like You by Three Days Grace. Oh, boy I could tell this was going to be a lovely present… not. Along with the song were the lyrics on the first page;

"_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me _

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak _

_I could be senseless _

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me _

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You're only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I cant take liven with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you _

_Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You though you were there to guide me_

_You wre ony in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry _

_You know I could be just like you."_

_Dude, after hearing the song it feels like a stab to the heart. She took my exact words and twisted them in song form. The rest of the book went like that. It alternated between reasons why I won't become 'just like me' and either what went wrong or how bad of a person I am. I didn't realize I had traitor tears running down my face until I got to the last page and a drop landed on the picture. It was the original of us standing next to each other staring lovingly into each others eyes. I had the same picture. Except, mine wasn't cut down the middle and in the writing, "Like you no more." seeing that broke my heart. I truly did love her, but I had messed it up. With my tears now flowing freely and rapidly I closed the book and laid down wishing to die for the wrongs I created. _


	15. Misunderstandings Leading to Good Things

**I'm backkkkk. Ya miss me? Well, first I'd like to do some quick thank you's before starting. I'd like to thank Megan for introducing fan fiction to me, Gabby to introducing books to me, Borders Express for introducing Vampire Academy to me, Richelle Mead for writing Vampire Academy and my mom and dad for putting up w. my annoying typing noises on long three hour car rides to Massachusetts. I love you all!**

**Back to normal… I own nothing except the plot. **

**RPOV**

The second I got home I switched on my cam so I could see his god awful face when realizing we are over. Muhaha I have an evil little mind. Ok, so he opens it. His face reads confusion. The song starts and finishes his face reads hurt. Aw is the poor wittle baby hurt..? Good! He disserves every little bit of it. Now for the book. Happy, sad, questioning and most of all regret lace his face. He has already started to cry but once he made it to the last page he was bawling. Like, nonstop water works. He kept repeating something, I wasn't sure exactly but it looked like "No, my little Roza…" and "Stupid insensitive ass! What the hell Belikov!"

After watching him cry himself to sleep I decided yes, I felt bad but would I take him back? No. Just as I was pondering how much I didn't feel bad there was a knock at my door. Ugh, this better be good. I was jut brewing in my self evil-ness and I was really enjoying it.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door. "Do I know you?" It was a kid about my age. "Um… Miss Hathaway? I… uh… have a letter for you. Uh… here." He shrew the letter at me. I'm guessing it wasn't in a bad way just nervous. Poor kid must've heard about my badass rep. "Thank you." I gave him a nice smile so he knew I wasn't _that_ vicious.

Ok, lets see what I have here. I opened the envelop and there was a card that fell out. Hm? What's this?

_You are hereby invited to the presenting of Mr. Christian Ozera's dating proposal to Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway. This is a formal event (HA! Rose.. Formal… psh!) and you should wear your Sunday Best. (otherwise meaning your most comfortable clothes.) Be ready to be picked up in your room for 8:00 P.M on the nearest Friday of the week. I look forward to seeing you. If you wish to back out contact Mr. Ozera as soon as possible. _

_Christian Ozera_

Wow. He went this far just to give me a piece of paper? I can tell he really wants to make an impression. I wasn't sure if Liss knew about us yet of if she guessed it but I wanted to tell her. After tucking the paper safely away I ran my fastest to the hospital to see her. On the way I called a new found family friend. "Hey, Anna? Its Rose I need to tell you something." I said. "Oh, no Rose are you pregnant! Tasha won't be very happy yo-" WHAT! We haven't even gone out yet. I laughed into the phone. "Anna, calm down we haven't even had a real date yet. That's what I'm calling you about. I told him if he wanted a chance to date me he would have to write up a proposal and present it to me. I just got a letter from him. It was an invitation to the presentation! I need help clothes shopping. I'm going to check on Lissa to." I told her in one swift breath. "Oh. Well that's wonderful Rose. But, I don't think it's the best thing to go tell the Princess. Didn't they go out before? I wouldn't." She advised me. I replied by saying I'll think about it and get back to her later for shopping details. After dropping that bomb of though on me I just sort of replied in yes or mmhm's.

After we hung up I thought about what she said for a while. She kind of did have a point. I don't think she'd appreciate it much if I went out with her ex after I blew up at her for going out w. my boyfriend. Although, it does sound kind of selfish this way. It makes it seem like she needed my boy friend and hers as well. Lets see what choices I have here; one, go tell Lissa and have a possibility of her being bat crap crazy screaming at me about how much of a backstabber I am, or option two, go without telling her and risk her finding out and getting mad a little less because I was 'thinking about her feelings'. Yeah, I'm choosing option two.

I was about to head back to my room when I heard a noise like someone running. What the heck? I turned around to see a mob of black hair that looked suspiciously like Christian sprinting in the other direction. I decided to give him some space but see what was wrong with him.

**CPOV**

Wow. I just got word from Eli, the kid I sent to give the letter to Rose, that she took it and read it and looked very interested. I hoped this meant she will like the proposal. I also hope she didn't follow the casual comfy rule. I wanted to see her in a nice little dress that would be sure to hug her every curve. Ah how I love my Rose. Well, technically she isn't _my _Rose, she's just Rose until I ask her to be my girlfriend.

What a good day this is turning out to be. After hearing the excellent news I went to talk to Adrian for some help on getting the room prepped for the date. On my way I heard Rose talking to someone on her cell phone I decided to take to the shadows and see what she was talking about. "I think your right Anna, I don't want to hurt anyone unless I really have to. It also doesn't help that I love him. So, yeah. Mmuhm, kay, yep. Good idea I'm just gonna pull out of it anyways. No, I'm not going to tell them. Yes, nice talking to you to Anna. I'll call you about coming down at a later date. Bye." Backing out? Not telling them? She doesn't want to go out with me. I knew it. Damn Belikov she still loves him! Well if she wants to play it that way then fine. I'll just act like nothing is wrong and when she doesn't show I won't have a care in the world. Heck, what am I saying? I freakin love this girl no way in heck am I going to be able to just play it off like no biggie.

Hearing her conversation I couldn't take it. I had to run. Heck screw running I needed to leave. I knew the perfect place to hid at for a time like this. It was a quaint little bridge with a river running under it. I could just sit and watch the water run down the waterfall. When I was leaving I heard Rose shout my name and as hard as it was I just ignored her and ran like heck.

When I reached my bridge I thought for sure Rose had stopped following me so I allowed myself to vent out loud. "Why! I had such a nice dinner planned and after that night I thought you liked me? God! Why was I so _stupid_ to think the great, beautiful, wonderful, extremely nice… well sometimes, Rosemarie Hathaway would ever go out with a guy like me. A strigoi wannabe? And don't even get me started about friken Dimitri I'm a Russin God Belikov. I can't believe she took him back after he did that shit to her. GAH!" I screamed to the sky. After finished I collapsed crying.

**RPOV**

When I was running with Christian I made sure to hang back so if he did see me he would think I stopped following him. When he got there he startd talking out loud but then I realized he was just ranting. "Why! I had such a nice dinner planned and after that night I thought you liked me? God! Why was I so _stupid_ to think the great, beautiful, wonderful, extremely nice… well sometimes, Rosemarie Hathaway would ever go out with a guy like me. A strigoi wannabe? And don't even get me started about friken Dimitri I'm a Russin God Belikov. I can't believe she took him back after he did that shit to her. GAH!" Oh no. He must have heard the tail end of my conversation with Anna and thought I was talking about him. This is not good one bit. No, he's crying.

After about ten minuets of this his loud wails turned to gentle sobs and I think he fell asleep. Figuring it was ok that he was asleep I joined him on the bridge. It was getting pretty late so I decided to write him a note then going back to my room. I slipped my note in between his hands and knees and kissed his for head. Then I left hoping everything would be okay by the time he woke up.

**CPOV**

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke it was later on in the night. Getting up I saw a piece of paper with my name on it. What? It must be from Rose. She must have followed me over and heard my rant. Great, now she hates me and thinks I'm a crazy lunatic. Well, may as well get this letter over with.

**(A/N: Italics: letter Bold: Christian's thoughts)**

_Sparky,_

_Words can't describe how bad I feel right now. _**Great she's dumping me before we even started** _I dread leaving you sleeping but lets face it, its really late and you look so damn cute when you sleep. _**Oh, that's different…** _After hearing your little speech I figured out why you took to running away. You got the totally wrong idea. I was on the phone with Anna because I was telling her you sent the invite. I was sooo excided! But then we got to talking and I mentioned telling Lissa and she said I shouldn't because it may hurt her more then she is hurt already. There is no way in all possible hell that I would take Dimtiri back. I hope you forgive this misunderstanding and still want to meet up with me on Friday. My door will be open when you finish reading this. Feel free to stop by, _

_Love, The the great, beautiful, wonderful, extremely nice… well sometimes, Rosemarie Hathaway _

Wow. That was totally different. Now that I think back to the conversation I over heard I now realize it could have been a different person she was talking about. I feel like such a dummy for not asking what was going on in the first place. Well, I should probably go and sort this out with her.

**Later at Rose's Room**

When I got to her room I knocked on the door and awaited her answer. "Come in!" I heard her shout from inside the room. "One sec. I'm almost ready." She yelled. So, I went to the couch and sat down. When she walked out she was wearing a very simple Dartmouth sweat pants and some other kind of sweatshirt. She looked like a goddess. "Oh, Christian. I'm guessing you got my note?" She asked as she curled up on the couch next to me. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that by the way. I kind of got carried away. I should have totally talked to you first. I guess um.. What I'm uh.. Trying to say is…. Well, I like you so much that I wanted to avoid rejection." I finished quietly hanging my head down in shame. "Aw, Sparky. Your so adorable." She scooted closer to me and laid her head down on my lap. "So, uh… you admitted I was cute huh?" I said my cocky attitude coming back now that the air was cleared. "Yep. But, you do understand, I'm still expecting that date with the proposal. Right?" She said smiling up at me. "Yeah, I do. Oh, and by the way were going out dancing and having a dinner so wear a dress ok?" I told her. "Hm.. Red, burgundy, or other? Strapless or halter? Form fitting or loose?" She mused out loud. "Well, lets see… red, strapless, and form fitting so I can see every curve on your beautiful body." I said running my hands down her sides tickling her. Not knowing she was ticklish she squirmed around giggling.

**RPOV**

"**Hey, its getting late. I should probably head home" Christian said to me. I could see he regretted leaving me.. "No, you can stay here. I like your company." It was true. After I almost killed him squirming around we laid on the couch watching movies. "You sure? Where would I sleep?" Wow. "In the bed with me silly." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Um.. Okay I guess but I don't have any clothes with me." Really? He was making this much harder for himself then need be. So, in Rose Hathaway style I told him so. "Ok, dude. I'm giving you an open invite to my bed and your hem hawing? What kind of man are you? Who the heck cares if you don't have fresh clothes?" I told him giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Well, Rose. You have to know by now the eyes kill me inside right?" He said looking slightly defeated. "Fine." YES! "Tolda so." I said fluttering my eyelashes. "Come on. Go change and I'll meet you in the room." Christian replied. **

**Hm.. Did I still have it? I think I did. The outfit I got to woo him the first time. I slipped into that and headed out to the room. The second I got out there his jaw dropped to the floor. "Hey, Flamer. Gonna try to catch flies?" He looked embarrassed as I seductively walked over to him and shut his mouth for him. "Well, can't deny it when I see something I like." What a witty comeback. I knew we were gonna have some fun tonight! Rose Hathaway style!**


	16. A Sad Anniversary

**Ok. Same old I don't own anything. Sorry for the long wait! I had a camp for a week and my birthday and yeah. . .**

**CPOV**

Last night was wonderful. Rose and I didn't go the whole way because we were tired as heck and we both agreed our first time together will be as a couple. When I awoke this morning Rose still had her arms wrapped around my waist in a blissful sleep. I even heard her say my name a couple of times. I recalled it: It was about five am vamp time and I had woken up because I needed to go to the bathroom so I left and when I returned I saw Rose moving around calling my name. I thought she was awake so I rushed back to her and she immediately slid into my arms. "Sparky.. No.. hehe.. Ahh that tickles.. Not my feet.. EYYYYYY!" She squeeled I had to get this on recording. I reached for my phone and got it all on both video and voice. Man do I have blackmail haha

Back to reality where she was just starting to wake up. "Morning sleepy head. What were you dreaming about? You were pretty vocal." I said snickering. She gave me a look and hung her head. "Well, what did you hear?" I showed her the tape. That earned a huge THWAP on the side of the head for taping it. Then she started telling me what it was. "Okay, so, you had just given me the paper and I kinda sorta said yes with out even looking and to celebrate you took me back to give me a standard massage. No sexual innuendos intended." She raised her eyebrows at my pouty face, "Anyway, as you know I am ticklish and you started massaging my feet and it really tickled…" She finished. I was laughing so hard I almost pissed myself. Wow. I love this girl. "Hey! Don't laugh! Its not funny!" She said pouting. I shook my head at her. "I'm laughing at how silly you are. And how much I love you." I told her as I kissed her on the nose.

About ten minuets after we were sitting in bed when Tasha started calling my name. Crap. She doesn't know I stayed in Rose's room. "I need to go without her seeing me. Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?" She agreed so I took my clothes and snuck out safely into my bathroom.

**DPOV**

After waking up from my long sleep coma brought on by a depressed state I tried to get my head together. Lets see, what day is it? I walked over to the calendar. Uh, it is Thursday.. Wow I slept-slash-was depressed for a while. Just as I was about to go and take a shower my cell phone went off. It was an unknown number so I was hoping it was Roza calling to say she didn't mean what she said in the book.

"Hello?" I asked. "Dude! Long time no talk! This is Devon." Oh, it wasn't Rose. It was my old best friend from school. "Hey! How did you find my number?" Maybe he could help me out with my depressed state. "Well, its not that hard I just asked one of the other guardians. I was wondering if you could catch a break and get a beer with me like old times?" He asked perfect chance! "Sure, what time?" There was a slight hesitation on his part before he answered. "Well tonight isn't a good night but tomorrow would be ok." I checked my mental calendar. Nada. "Sure where and when?" I replied. After telling me where and the time I hung up and decided to try and get my shit together.

**RPOV**

Ah, I am in love. Last night was amazing. Christian and I didn't need to do anything for us to just be happy together. Of course, my dream didn't help any. It was really quite funny. His reaction to it when I told him the massage was just friendly was a hoot. Good ole' Rose humor. After he gathered his clothes and snuck out I decided I should get refreshed on my own now.

I was finished getting dressed and was about to do my hair when I realized the date. Not only was there one day left until the big date with Christian but there is one more day until it would have been the third anniversary of me and Dimitri. No Rose. You _cannot_ think about that. You have Fire Boy now. Well, now starting tomorrow you would. Heck, he didn't have to write anything and he still would have passed. Although, this was more for my parents then me. They needed backup proof he wasn't gonna pull a Belikov on me. Psh, like that would happen. If only he got even the smallest glimpse of what I did to my ex. I'm so evil.

When I finally deemed myself ready to be in public I started my way into the kitchen. Tasha was talking to some unrecognizable person. She had a hat on that covered most of her hair so I was unable to see. "Hey, sleepy head. Your up. We've been waiting." Tasha said. The girl then turned around and it was Anna. "OHMYGODNESS!ANNA!" I screamed at her. "Hey, you think I'm gonna miss your big day? We are going shopping PRONTO!" She said as she pulled my arm away to go shopping. Tasha told me she was staying here so it would be just us two girls. Great. I really needed to talk to Anna about my situation. "An? Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. She nodded. "Is it about he who cant be named and Princess?" I nodded. "Ok. What's up?" So, I told her everything. It felt so good to unload about everything, the book, the cutting, everything. At first she just nodded her head and mmhm'd but when I took a final breath to signify I was finished she was up in an instant to hug me. I almost started crying but I fought the tears. "It's okay to cry Rose. It may even help." Anna said as if she read my mind. "Thanks," I said sniffling, "but, what am I going to do about Lissa?" I asked confused as heck. She gave me a knowing look meaning. 'deep inside you know the answer.'

Well, hell, I have not even the slightest clue on what that could possibly mean. Think inside.. Okay I'm thinking inside and all I get is pain. But under that pain is… something odd. This feeling has never occurred to me. It felt like a strange mix of sadness and love.. Digging deeper I figured out what it is. Forgiveness. "I know what I feel but what should I do about it?" Telling Anna all of my problems I felt a large weight being lifted off my chest. "Well, Little Miss Hathaway, you should; 1. Go out with your handsome fire crotch," I gave her an evil glare before laughing. "2. As much as I hate saying this… give Lissa a second chance. She is.. Or was… what ever your calling her now a days… your best friend and sister. And 3. Lastly, I have three simple words about your little Russian backstabber: Don't. Look. Back. If you dwell on the past then you will just end up falling for his, _"Roza I mees you"_ Anna said purposely messing up his accent. I had to admit that made me laugh pretty dang hard. "Thanks hun." I hugged her. "Hey, no problem. Anytime babe." She said back to me. "Ok, enough of this pitty party lets SHOP!"

About three hours later we still had not a clue of a good dress. So, as a surprise Anna said she made an appointment for us to get our nails done. I think she knew that manicures were my guilty pleasure because normally being a guardian I wouldn't get them. We decided the dress was going to have red in it no matter what so I chose a nice red/burgundy color for my nails with white flowery designs on them.

*~*~*~* 2 Hours Later *~*~*~*

"ROSE! I FOUND IT!" Anna called to me as I went running to see the dress she picked out. It was a red halter dress made of silk . There were gems all around the straps and v neck drop. After trying it on we both decided it was the perfect dress to be in so I can blow Pyro out of the fire! (A/N: get it? Blow him out of the water…fire user? Haha im sooo hyper right now it isn't even funny!) This was gonna be a goooood night!

**DPOV**

I looked around my room for something to wear. Formal or not? This was the question. Getting up to get clothes I passed the calendar. Crap! This _cannot be. It seemed like just yesterday Rosemarie and I made it official. Now it was what would have been three years. Another moment I was planning for. About two months before the situation happened I had bought a ring and was planning to propose to her. She would have been mine! Damn me and my bad judgment. _

_I was in a mental swearing tirade when my cell phone rang. It was Devon. "What's up man?" I asked him. "Not much dude. I was talking around and heard you had a girl? How long and how come I haven't been notified?" Really. He wanted to bring this up now? "Well, Dev. I would rather not talk about this but since you're my friend." I took a deep breath. "Rose is.. Was the love of my life. Untill recently. See, she is a dhampir and has a sprit bond with Princess Vasilissa Dragomire, my charge, and she was pulled into a pretty intamite moment between the two of us. Needless to say she hates my guts. The worst part is that today is our three year mark, I planned to pop the question to her today, but that's useless." I told him. After a few moments of silence he finally responded. "Woah man. That's harsh. Sorry, you sure your still up for hanging tonight?" he asked me. I thought about this for a quick second. If I stayed in I would be more likely to stay in and mope about and not want to do anything, but if I went out I was more likely to fall into another situation where I could loose more of Roza's trust if she found out. I decided sucking it up and taking my chances were better then not doing anything about it at all. "Yeh, I'm fine. I need this to take the sting off my mind." I told him and we agreed to meet later on around five. Yes, early I know but he has to work later tonight. _

_*5 O'clock*_

_I was at the restaurant slash bar when Devon walked up. "D! Dude so great to see you again." He said. "Oh, and sorry I'm late. Got a little caught up with my girlfriend." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Gross. Not cool." I replied. "So, whats up?" I asked. "Well, not much, the girl I was telling you about, her names Sophie, has been with me for about two and a half years and I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. That's why I called you. I wanted to know if you wanna be the best man." He told me. Woah, I feel really good for him and all but him talking about weddings and marriage just reminded me of what was going to happen. He must have caught on to my thoughts because he suddenly started apologizing. "Dimitri, sorry I forgot. We, um… can talk about this some other time if you want?" I just shook my head yes. We ordered our beers and started talking. We talked about our lives since we left school and graduated. He is an okay guardian but nothing amazing like Roza or myself. I was about to tell him about meeting Rose, seeing as I was comfortable enough when I saw her. She was here tonight of all nights! Why me! _


	17. New Perspectives on a Sad Anniversary

**Same ol same old. Have fun! Ps, the name I use for Dimitri was thought up by the brillant mind of Aliceinva (I hope I got your name right!) And another note before I begin… if you have any ideas on names or what should happen just comment or PM me and if I like it I'll put it in with proper recognition!**

**RPOV**

As Anna was helping me get ready I couldn't help but think about what could have happened if Dimitri didn't turn into he-who-can't-keep-it-in-his-pants. It would be three years! Three long, loving, strong years. Ugh, I shouldn't be letting my mind think about this stuff! I am Rosemarie Friggen Hathaway for gosh sake! I'm stronger then this! I can't let the man I wanted to be with the rest of my life ruin me. I have another man now, who I am meeting in approximately. . . CRAP!

"ANNA WE NEED TO GO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled to her. She just laughed at me. "Rosie, you have another hour and a half. Your thinking of an hour earlier. Your thinking four fifteen. Its at five fifteen. Your to anxious to see your new boy toy. . . OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled after I hit her in the arm for calling him my boy toy. "He's not my boy toy…" I blushed because she could also sense the yet at the end of my statement. After that we were quiet for a while. "Well, we should get ready to wait. You're done." I looked at the clock. Woah, almost an hour has gone by. Its already five o'clock.

When Christian finally picked me up I was beyond nervous. My hands were tingling my tummy was doing flips and my heart was beating way faster then what is probably normal. Anna gave me a good luck hug and made me promise I'll call her the second were done… which she added winks to the end of.

"Hey, Rose? You okay?" I snapped out of my mental babble. "Oh, what? Yeah I'm fine.. Just.. Nervous." I whispered the last word so he wouldn't hear me. Turns out his Mori ears are better then I thought. "Wow. I never thought I'd make _The_ Rose Hathaway nervous. Your field test didn't even do that. I must be some kind of special." He finished with a wink. Crap I can't let him think this… uhm… oh! Insert witty comment in five… four… three… two… one… "Oh, I'm more worried about your health then the letter. One word is all it takes and you be on the wrong side of worst mobster in all vampire and human world." I said with a sly grin. He visibly swallowed and you could see tiny sweat beads running down his forehead. "Are you nervous?" I asked him out of curiosity. Oh, that also reminds me.. I'm curious to see where were going! "But before you ask that answer this one! Where are we going?" Christian chuckled. "I'm not telling." He answered with a smirk.

~_~_~_~Ten Min. Later~_~_~_~

"Please!" I whined. The past ten minuets I have been whining about where we're going. "I already told you were going Somewhere." Yes, that is true. But, where is Somewhere? I. Need. To. Know! "Finally!" Christian breathed out exasperated. "We are here." He told me. I looked at the sign to the bar/restaurant Somewhere. Woah. He did tell me the truth. "Fine. You got me." I looked at him smiling.

The restaurant was a nice cozy little place with a bar and dance floor for the bar people and little dining area for those couples dining. "Chris, this is amazing. I love it." I looked at him all smiling and beaming at my approval. I can say, that look, totally cute on him.

"Uh um, Rose? Helloo? You there? We have to go to our seat." Christian told me. Snapping out of my daydream I said okay and followed him to the podium. "Reservation for two under Ozera." He told the Mori apparently named Katie (I knew from her nametag). "Okay, so a seat for a handsome Mori and his half sister?" She asked. "No, a date between me and my boyfriend so I suggest you back the hell off of us and stop undressing him with you eyes before you don't have eyes to see out of to begin with." I spat at her. Katie gave me a death glare and whispered to Christian after I got ahead thinking I wasn't listening, "When your done with the blood whore call me for a real relationship." By the time I was finished with her vocal rape I was beyond pissed off. The next thing I saw just made it a hell of a lot worse.

**CPOV**

It was the day of our big date. I was beyond excided yet nervous at the same time. What if she said no? What if she laughed in my face at what I wrote? Or the worse thing that could happen, she hates it and tells her dad who gets his mob after me and kills me dead! **(AN: HAHA gabby!)** No, Christian you need to stop worrying. Get. A. Grip! I really think she likes you. No doubt your in love with her, not like you can tell her right yet or anything, that would probably just scare her away. Phewww. I took a long slow breath out before I rang the doorbell.

"CHRISSSIEEE!" Anna yelled attacking me. God I've missed her. "Dude. Anna really can you pleasseeee stop calling me that? Where's Rose?" I asked looking around. Anna giggled and shook her head. "No, no, no Chrissie. You is gonna have to be patient." She said giving me a face. Ugh. "Come on Anna! Let me see her! Were going to be late!" I complained. "Fine. Fine. Fine. ROSE! HE'S HERE GET YOU BUTT DOWN STAIRS!" Anna bellowed. "OKAY!" Rose called down before walking down the stairs in a slow dramatic way. Leave it to Rose Hathaway to bring the smooth moves. She looked so beautiful in her red halter dress. It came to about her mid thigh and the v neck dropped perfectly not showing to much. Her hair was straightened and parted perfectly. She looked beautiful. Woah, I'm a sap!

Rose hugged Anna and before she let go Anna whispered something in her ear making her giggle.

"Hey, Rose? You okay?" I asked when we were walking to Somewhere. "Oh, what? Yeah I'm fine.. Just.. Nervous." She whispered the last word thinking I wouldn't hear her. "Wow. I never thought I'd make _The_ Rose Hathaway nervous. Your field test didn't even do that. I must be some kind of special." I finished with a wink. "Oh, I'm more worried about your health then the letter. One word is all it takes and you be on the wrong side of worst mobster in all vampire and human world." She said with a sly grin. "Are you nervous?" She asked me, Well, hell of course yes! I just got threatened by my hopefully future girlfriend with her mobster father! She had another question for me when I opened my mouth to speak. "before you ask that answer this one! Where are we going?" I laughed. No way in heck I'm telling her! "I'm not telling." I answered with a smirk.

After ten minuets of her constant questioning I told her that we were going to Somewhere. She, thinking it wasn't a real place, kept persisting on and on about where we were going. Once we finally got to the restaurant I could tell she was embarrassed that I told her. What a cutie. After getting her attention and fighting off the annoying hostess we were on our way to our seats.

Suddenly, Rose stopped and froze. "Hey, babe what's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked her. No answer. I looked around at what she found and froze with her. How could he be here! First he breaks her heart by cheating on her with her best friend and now this! Belikov just has to find out this is where I'm giving her my letter and he shows up and steals the spotlight. No way am I letting him ruin our night. "Rose, its ok. I won't let him hurt you. We will get through it together. Ok baby? I'm here. C'mon. Lets go." I whispered into her ear reassuringly. She nodded and we started walking to our seats.

**DPOV**

**No, it can't be. My suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and our eyes locked. I could tell it caused her some pain to see me. Her eyes told it all, pain, sadness, hate, betrayal, anger and most of all shock and recognition. She knew what today was. I'm guessing she also knew its been fourteen months and seven days ago that we slept together in the cabin. That was when I first realized I love this woman and I want to spend the rest of my time with her. **

**After she got coaxed away from her 'gulp' boyfriend -grimace- Devon could tell something was up. "Dude? Was that her?" I nodded. "Woah, THE Rosemarie Hathaway was your fiancé?" I gave him the death glare. "No, girlfriend. I was going to ask her tonight. God, Dev. I need her back. Help a bro?" I looked to him. He considered what I was saying and finally shook his head in agreement. "Ok, so here's the plan. It's gonna take more then one night. . ." he whispered it and explained the plan to me. **

"**Nice. Now, I have to get the first part under way. I'll talk to you in a little bit." I then walked away to get my Roza back. **


	18. Not Like We Used To

**Same ol crapola! Enjoy! \**

**RPOV**

After I got over the initial shock that Dimitri was here the rest of the dinner was really nice. I ordered a black and blue burger, which is a black angus burger with blue cheese dressing, and Christian the little kid he is chose the kids dino shaped chicken nuggets with a variety of dipping sauces.

"Hey, babe I know what we should do tonight!" I told him attempting to imitate Phineas and Ferb. "And what is that my lovely Rose?" Christian asked looking rather intrigued. "Well, I say we dance. Come on! It would be fun!" He shook his head no but I ended up pulling him to the dance floor. We danced for a while to a bunch of fast paced dances and had a blast. A bunch of water glasses later, I needed to pee! "Have to go Chris. Be right back." I yelled to him over the roar of the music.

Walking to the bathroom seemed to be quite a challenge, but, not as bad as the lines to actually go to the potty. Phew! A good twenty minuets later I was heading back when a guardian about Dimitri's height came out (A/N: I'm leaving Devon's looks for ya'll to think about yourself!) and started talking to me. "Hey, your Rosemarie Hathaway aren't you?" He asked me grabbing hold of my arm to prevent me from leaving. "Rose actually, now please remove your hand before I remove it for you. That and your ability to ever be a father." I muttered the last part to myself but of course, he saw it. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know because a buddy of mine was looking for you. He said you two were pretty tight? His name's Dim-" I cut him off not wanting to hear it. "That lying piece of shit is NOT my friend. We are NOT tight. And if you see him tell him to stay FAR away from me. I don't want to go to jail for murder tonight. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back with my boyfriend. I'm sure it would have been nicer meeting you if you weren't friends with scum." I let venom seep down off of my words especially the last sentence. I meant it too. He is scum and needs to die.

Mad from my little encounter I marched off to our table to see a brunette bimbo (A./N: No offence to brunette bimbos… I just felt mean putting blonde bimbos.. Needed to change it up!) hanging all over Christian. You could clearly see he was uncomfortable hanging around her and wanted her to leave. Once he saw me coming he relaxed. "Ok, if you want to keep your slutty little face keep your paws off my man." I growled at her. "Who says he's your boyfriend? He was putting the moves all over me earlier." This just pissed me off even more. "No, if you weren't so blind and bimbo-ish you would be able to see he is not comfortable in this position. Now. Move." I tut-tutted her away as she shot me a glare full of daggers.

"Thanks babe. You know how I like girls. All fiesty and grr like you not slutty and take me right now." Christian said as he pecked me on the cheek. "Lets dance again!" I said as I pulled him on the floor. Right as we got there the last song ended and the next one came on. First the DJ had an announcement. "Okay folks, this next song is a special request," yay I've always loved how sweet these songs are when there from couples. "This song is called 'Like We Used To' by A Rocket to The Moon, and it is for Dimikas Roza. He says, and I quote, 'My Roza I love you. You're the prettiest rose in the flower patch. Forgive me?' Aw, now Rose he sounds like a keeper. You should talk to him." He said as the song started.

[Lyrics:]

I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me

Sharing pillows and cold feet

She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beet

Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again

If only it were me instead of him

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?

When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing all your music?

While you dance to purple rain

Does he do all these things?

Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago,

Oh I know you know how we felt about that night

Just your skin against the window

Oh we took it slow and we both know

It shoulda been me inside that car

It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?

When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing you all your music?

While you dance to purple rain

Does he do all these things?

Like I used to?

I know that love happens all the time, love

(I'm a sucker for that feeling)

You're on my mind , love

(I always end up feeling cheated)

And that happens all the time, love

(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)

Will he love you like I love you?

Will he tell you everyday?

Will he make you feel like your invincible

With every word he'll say

Can you promise me that this was right?

Don't throw it all away

Can you do all these things?

Will you do all these things?

Like we used to

Oh like we used to

[End of Lyrics]

Oh, no he did not! This pisses me off. I can't believe he did that! He freakin called me out in front of everyone thinking he was doing a good thing? What a idiot! If he thinks this is going to get me back he has another thing coming. Christian saw this look on my face and started to hold me back. "No, Rose. Fighting him will just make everything worse. Just ig-" he was interrupted by Devon and the Devil Incarnate. "Roza!" Gag me! "Did you hear the song? I picked it especially for you because I know I'm _way_ better then _him_. I made a mistake please, can I talk to you alone?" he tried, and failed… epicly at trying to get me alone with him. "No, I don't associate with cheating dirt bags. Especially not dirt bags whom cheat on there girlfriends with there best friends." I replied through clenched teeth. My boo could tell I was about to do something and he immediately cut in. "Its obvious she doesn't want you around. You bug her again and I will go to the authorities about this." The finality in his voice rang clear as both 'It' and Devon walked away.. More like sulked away. God, I hope this is the last I ever see of him!

**DPOV**

After walking away from Devon I went and approached the night DJ and requested the song to be played once she gets back on the dance floor. I chose Like We Used to because its true. I doubt he will love her like I loved her because hes Moroi, and naturally the society won't go well with a Royal in love with a Guardian. Its just a matter of time before Rosemarie realizes this. Thinking about her I looked up to see where she was and I was semi surprised to see her talking to Devon. It looked like she was saying harsh things to him. He makes a move on her I kill him. Anyway, she stormed off in a mad mood and he came up to me. "Dev? What was that?" I asked him. He replied with a shrug and "Well, I tried putting a good word in for you but she went bat shit crazy!" Whoa, I guess she isn't all good. But, thanks to my plan which should be in action soon, she will realize how much I love her and how sorry I am.

About ten minuets later the DJ made the announcement, "Okay folks, this next song is a special request. This song is called 'Like We Used To' by A Rocket to The Moon, and it is for Dimikas Roza. He says, and I quote, 'My Roza I love you. You're the prettiest rose in the flower patch. Forgive me?' Aw, now Rose he sounds like a keeper. You should talk to him." He said as the song started and I took a quick look at Rose. First she looked hurt then she just looked plain pissed off. By the time the song was done she was fuming!

"She don't look to happy. Damage control?" Devon asked me as he followed my gaze to Rose. I shook my head and we walked over to her. Seeing her fuming and watching Ozera try and comfort her just made me hurt and jealous. "Roza!" I started "Did you hear the song? I picked it especially for you because I know I'm _way_ better then _him_. I made a mistake please, can I talk to you alone?" I asked and waited for her reply. "No, I don't associate with cheating dirt bags. Especially not dirt bags whom cheat on there girlfriends with there best friends" Ow. Ok, I had to admit that hurt. I started to protest but then _he cut in. "Its obvious she doesn't want you around. You bug her again and I will go to the authorities about this." The finality in his voice rang clear and I didn't want to fight him because that would just show how weak and jealous I am. So, I did the manly thing to do and walked away. _

"_Ok, plan phase one, the song? Yeah that's a bust." Devon concluded as we reached outside. "Time for phase two?" He asked me. If Rose was going to react that way every time I may as well try. "Sure. What's the plan?" He thinks about it for a minuet then he replies. "Well, it involves a change of job. And possibly talking to an ex?" He said warily. This better not be what I think it is. _


	19. A Vacation Long Passed Needed

Same disclaimers apply. School is started for me on the first so I'm not sure how often I will be updating. I understand I don't update often but I am trying my hardest! Really! I am! To prove my worthy-ness I tried to make this chappy extra long! R.I.P Idea Shea I will truly miss my great aunt. In your words I will "kick butt and get moving. Everything is Ship-shape I will be riding the waves girl!" Your in a better place now. 3

…...

**ROPV**

After that little blow up Christian and I decided to go and visit Lissa. I decided she is my best friend and I want to try and make it better. To avoid confusion I was now dating Christian. I had yet to see his proposition but it wasn't like I would have said no anyways.

When we got to the hospital room Lis was staying at I knocked and walked in to see if she was asleep. She was wide awake drawing. "Hey." I said as she looked up at me. Her face showed surprise and through the bond I could tell she was happy to see me and relieved I was giving her a second chance. "ROSE!" she shouted. " I MISSED YOU!" we both laughed and talking about what has been going on since the last time I saw her when Christian walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed my cheek. I didn't want to upset Lissa anymore so I pulled away and whispered in his ear "Not the time. Later. . .If your lucky." He chuckled and turned to Liss with a slight look of distain which was quickly masked to show no emotion.

"Uh. Rose. Is there anything you need to be telling your sister? Hm?" I looked towards the bed and Lissa. I didn't want to upset her so I slowly told her. "Well, tonight was mine and Christians first date and since moving in and guarding him we've gotten along quite well and were dating." The second the words left my mouth her suspicions were confirmed. Suddenly I felt an immense blast of emotions from her. Hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, and most felt, jealousy. I opened my mouth to start explaining when she snapped. "HOW COULD YOU! MY BEST FRIEND. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT THIS COULD DO TO US? DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW I'D FEEL? I CAN TELL YOU THE ANSWER RIGHT NOW. NO. YOU NO GOOD BOYFRIEND STEALING SLUT. LEAVE THE ROOM AND I NEVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE NEXT ROYAL IN LINE FOR THE THRONE." Her face was red and livid. I nodded, not wanting to anger her anymore and the two of us walked away and out of my ex-best friends life forever.

**LPOV**

How could she? First she's the reason Dimitri pushed me away and now she goes and steals Christian from me? Yes, I understand we broke up a while ago but I was going to ask him if we could give it another go. Then again, she did have to be pretty stupid to even think I would want to be friends with her. No way in heck! I was just using her to get to Christian and now that he's gone I might as well get rid of Dimitri as well.

I don't know what happened but I snapped. Wither it was the darkness or my sanity breaking but I needed to do something. I got out my phone and got everything situated. By tomorrow afternoon my plans will take place and I won't have to worry about having that little tramp or anyone who reminded me of her any longer.

**DPOV**

"Guardian Belikov speaking." my cell phone rang the next day. "Yes, this is Guardian Cran Moore, head guardian in charge of placement. You are hereby dismissed from your duties as guarding Princess Vasilissa Dragomire." What? This is the first I hear of it. Something must have happened. "Sir, may I ask if she left a reason for my dismissal?" I had to ask. "Yes, she said conflict of personalities making it difficult if not unable to continue your duties. This dismissial will be noted on your guardian profile. A list of eligible charges will be sent to you. This change is effective immediately." Click. The next thing I heard was the dead dial tone.

Three hours later there was a knock at my hotel door.. I went to answer it when I saw a packet on the ground. I assumed it was the list of charges. Well, time to read.

_*~*~*~ Three Hours Later*~*~*_

After reading through all the Mori and there was one that really stood out. That was also a good part for my plan. I had to call Devon to tell him. "Devon here." He answered immediately. "Hey, dude. I need to tell you about this! I had a recent change in jobs…" I trailed off. "Any who, guess who one of the charge choices were." There was a pause. "Well, by the way your talking I'm thinking it has to do with a certain plan to get a certain someone back?" He knew where this was going. "Yep. Miss Tasha Ozera. The aunt of Rose's charge Christian Ozera. The paperwork notified me that he would be staying in the same residence as Tasha because of there relations. Dev. This is my big break man! I can finally get Roza back!" I finally finished letting him breath. "Cool dude. I have a bit of a surprise for you to. I just got a letter saying I'm guarding the Princess." he said quickly and quietly not to anger me. No matter how fast he said it, it still didn't prevent the inevitable from happening. Before I started loosing my cool I put on my guardian mask and took deep breaths. Breathe Belikov. Just breathe.

Once my heart rate became normal I congratulated him. After talking for a while we decided what the plan was going to be. I was to call back the offices and let them know about my choice. Once that was done I would move in with my charge and start re-construction of my love life. Phase Two: Move, in action.

**TPOV**

I was normally going about my work doing whatever needed to be cleaned, sorted, or organized around the house when there was a knock at the door. When I went to answer it no one was there. The only thing showing a person was there was a single envelop. _Natasha Ozera_. My name was in delicate handwriting. Curiously I took it into my room and opened it.

"This letter is a notification letting you be informed your request for a guardian has been read, reviewed and accepted. You new guardian will be making an appearance at your residence within the next day. Once he is there you will make your decision on wither or not you would like them as your guardian. As being a royal you have a choice. If you choose not to use this Guardian you will have another choice as to keep your name on the list of people needed or you can fully resign form needing a guardian. Further letters of instructions will be sent once you have met and reached your decision. Thank You and Good luck with your guardian,

Guardian Cran Moore, Head Adviser of Placement"

Wow. I was truly surprised my letter got approved. I guess this is a good thing. I should probably call the kids and let them know we're having a visitor.

Ring, Ring, Ring, -pause- "Hello?" Finally! I opened my mouth to talk. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Again, I was about to say something when I got cut off, "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I can't hear you probably because I'm not here. Leave a message after the beepy thing and I'll catch ya later if I feel like it." Ugh! He really needs to change that! Oh, theres the beep, "Hey its me. As your aunt I am demanding that you need to change that message. By the way I just got a letter saying a guardian will be dropping by and if I like them I get to keep em! Just letting you know. Have a fun date with Rose." Just to be an obnoxious aunt I said, "Remember, be safe. I really don't think I can deal with babies around. Just having you and Rose in the house is enough! Love you. Call when you get this! Bye." Well, that was interesting.

**CPOV**

Its been a day since we came back from visiting the Princess. Once we left the hospital I could immediately tell Rose was going to cry. Heck, I was even getting emotional. Not wanting her to be upset I tried talking to her and bringing her some place else. "Hey, Rose." I quietly called to her. She just shook her head. "I'm not going to ask you if you're alright because baby, I know you aren't. I'm not even okay at what happened, but I don't think we should sit around and mope. I have a surprise for you and I think you'll like it a hell of a lot!" I joked with her. She chuckled a little bit and nodded her head.

Since our first date had been ruined by _him_ I decided to start over. A new place, a new date. We both got in my car and I started driving to our destination. At first it was an eerie and awkward silence but then we started talking and joking around again. I was just finding myself in a nice peaceful quietness when bigmouth next to me decides to ruin it. "Are we there yet? Where we going? Is it fun? Pleaseeee tell me? C'mon where are we going? Will you tell me now? Are we there now? I'm bored when are we going to be there? Christian I-" I cut her off laughing. "All in due time babe." was all I said I didn't want to spoil my surprise.

After a couple of hours and a few gas stations later we were nearing our destination. I had to pull some major strings to be able to travel all this way. When I'm about to say we're here Rose gasps in aw as she figures out where we are. "Welcome to Old ORCHARD BEACH MAINE! WE'RE IN OOB? OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DROVE ALL THIS WAY FOR ME!" She shouted as I pulled into the hotel we were staying at for the week. "A yup we're here for the week. So live it up Rosie!" I teased her with the nickname she won't let me use. Once in our room she immediately runs over to the beds and tries jumping on each to see what is more bouncy. She ends up being satisfied with the bed closest to the bathroom and she claims that one, but not before checking to see if its okay because of the sun and strigoi risk. I tell her there is a ward all around the place plus guardians in almost every room surrounding us.

"So any ideas of what you want to do?" I asked her once we were all settled in, I got some clothes shipped in for us when we were waiting. She didn't wait a seconds hesitation yelling out "PALACE PLAYLAND!" (A/N: The play palace is pretty much an arcade it has a bunch of games) Ahh the infamous Palace Playland. Every little kids dream. Yes, I said little kids. My Rose may be a strong bad ass kick butt guardian on the outside but she's just a little kid on the inside. I smiled and chuckled at this and she responded with a face at my laughing at her.

"YAY! Babe! Look! Deal or No Deal! Lets play!" We had just blown about fifty dollars on various games earning a crap load of tickets for Rose and her prizes. "Rrrrrose! We already spent enough! Can we at least come back tomorrow? We do have all week here anyways. I'm tired!" I answered her complaining. A huff came from her direction as she be grudgingly agreed. The park was opened early for us because of my sleeping hours so it was just getting light and that's when the fatigue from the last few days really started to hit me. It wasn't horrible I just needed to sleep soon.

The second we came into the room I threw my clothes down getting in my boxers and passed out not caring what bed I was on. Right before I fell asleep I felt a weight on the other side of the bed. I guess Rose climbed in with me after all. I mentally shrugged as sleep took me over quickly.

88888888 THE NEXT DAY (STILL CPOV) 88888888

When I woke up I could feel Rose's arms around mine and her head nestled into my chest. Saying this didn't feel right would be an utter lie. I love this girl and I am going to show her just how much later on this week. I was still in space cadet mode when I felt her move and wake up. "Morning sleepy head." I said looking down at her. "Grr." Was all she said. "What no witty comeback this time huh?" I laughed as she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Careful Rosie next time you do that someone may just pull it out." Rose started to stick it back out but quickly pulled away when she saw my hand inch towards her face. Making a sour face at me she got up and picked her clothes for the day.

We were all ready for the beach so we got her beach bag and walked the pier. THACK. Ow. Something just his the back of my head. What the heck. THWACK. There it goes again. I turn around and there's no one there. THW- I speedily turn around and burn what was heading my way. It drops to the ground and see it's a marshmallow. What the heck? This is when I realize Rose isn't around. "Rosie. Come out now and I won't hurt you." I call crossing my fingers behind my back.

Suddenly I hear a whooshing sound. A human wouldn't have caught it but just because of my special vampire senses I could hear it. "BOO CAUGHT YA!" I yell as I tackle an unsuspecting Rose to the ground. After getting up I finally see what kept hitting me. She bought a blasted marshmallow gun and a bag of mini marshmallows. Great.. This was going to be how it was huh? Well two can play at that game!

"C'mon Rose try again. Bet you can't hit me!" I taunted and she loaded and shot again, this time I was nice enough to wait until it almost caught me to burn it to ashes. "HEY! No fair!" She pouted. I just shrugged. "I'm hungry lets go get some food!" I suggested. She agreed so we went.

After some deep fried heart attack we started walking back on the pier. I was thinking of how nice it was when I got pulled to a stop suddenly. "What is it Ro-Ahhh" I sighed at what she wanted to do.. Her face was in awe at the caricatures the man was doing. Pretty much they draw the person sitting in aminated form and put them in any situation. "CHRISSIE! LETS GET ONE PLEASEEEE!" She pleaded with a puppy dog face. I can't say no to that so I gave in. "Hmm what to get? We should get one! Lets see… Beach, mermaids, hm.. VAMPIRES!" I laughed at her idea and handed over the money to the man. A half hour later we were animated. It was a spitting image of my face but I was grinning with fangs sticking out and a cape with a white button down vampire shirt… or at least what he thought a vampire would wear. Rose asked him to play hers up a bit so she was wearing a tight red dress and he emphasized her chest a little bit making it 'pop' more. Even though it was a cartoon drawing just imaging her dressed like that made something in me 'pop' as well… old gram other Christian. Think old wrinkly gram other… ok.. All gone. When I was in old lady land Rose must have tried to talk to me because when I snapped back to reality she was looking at me like she wanted me to answer a question. "Huh? Wha?" I asked. After a smack in the head for not listening Rose asked me the question again. ":Do you like it? I do. Now, what are we going to do? I'm thinking Terminator time!" She said happily and rushed off with the painting. Um terminator what?

Oh shiznaps! Once we got to the park I realized what the Terminator was. A ride built to kill me. Two big armed cages and there were about ten rows for each arm with three seats per section. Once you get in this personal death trap you get secured in with an over the head harness and the cage is shut. Yes, the only thing separating you from death outside is a cage put together with a plastic thing. The ride starts out slow then gets faster as the arms swing in circular motions both clock wise then when your getting fast it switches suddenly to counter clock wise. When we were upside down at the very top I looked over to Rose. She was having a blast but it made me nervous looking at her out of her seat only resting on the arm bar. "You ok Rose?" I yelled to her over other peoples screams. She just nodded excitedly as we whooshed back down. This ride is my own personal hell. I don't feel to good.

The second the ride stopped I staggered out and ran to the nearest trash can emptying out my stomach. "What's wrong Chrissie? Can't handle a ride?" Rose taunted me. God this was frustrating! "Stop or your hair will be charred." I threatened her, but it didn't look like it worked to well. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now that your done lets go on another ride! How bout the swings! Those look harmless for you." She suggested and pulled me over. The swings did look quite fun actually. There were about 100 swings with seats like a high chair and you would sit in them and the guy would start the ride and it would spin around in circles getting faster and higher. They were quite fun actually. Rose wanted to ride those for a while so we stayed on for three rides in a row. How did we manage that? Well just ask Rose and her man-eater smile and we were able to do whatever. "Ok. I'm all swung out. What's next Flamer?" She asked me. "Bed time is what's next. Either that or the beach. What is your preference?" I told her.

A half hour later I found myself laying on the beach watching the sun come up as I started to fall asleep. "Rose, unless you want to carry me I suggest we get going. I'm bloody tired!" I complained. Rose was quietly complaining so quietly that I almost didn't hear her talk about having to lug my fat lazy good for nothing arskey around everywhere. "What is that Rose? Is that my loveable cute sexy butt you are referring to?" for that comment I just received a cuff to the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for!" I demanded. "For being an idiot!" She replied back. "Ok?" Is it me or do we sound like that horrid sketch from the Amanda Show from way back when? While I was pondering the thought of old television shows we must have gotten to the room because the next thing I knew Rose was pushing me down on my bed then went to her own and passed out like cold turkey. Wow, I must be really tired, cold turkey, Amanda Show, and talking like I was British, wow I really need sleep!

THE NEXT DAY

RPOV

I have to say this weekend has been pretty cool. I've seen a fun side of Christian I haven't ever seen. I really think I'm starting to fall harder then I ever have before. The sad thing is I know he loves me, he already admitted it to me when he thought I was asleep. But, I want it to be real. I want him to say those three words that mean the most in a girls life.. Well besides the other two three word phrases, such as; you're a mommy and be my wife. But, we all know that can't happen for a while if at all. So for now I'll just wait for him to tell me his real feelings. We've spent a while here and the days flew by. Soon enough I was getting up and ready to spend the last day in Old Orchard Beach. Stretching up to wake myself up from my deep slumber I looked over to find no sign of Christian anywhere. Hmmm? I wonder where he is. Well., I'll just find out later because I'm to hungry. As I made my way over to the kitchen I saw a note on the table. 

"Hey Rosie, 

Yes I can call you that because I'm not here right now to get injured… anyway… I'm taking you out tonight since its our last night so meet me at seven by the Ferris wheel. I'll be busy planning all day so you can just hang at the beach or whatever you girls do all day. 

Miss you, Christian"

Oh boy, this will be fun! Lets see… what to do? Boardwalk shopping! 

&&&&&& Twenty Minuets Later &&&&&&

I had just got off the trolley because I was to lazy to walk the three miles to the shops. I know it would be like an easy sprint but I just didn't feel like it. As I was walking up and down the street I found this really nice Italian Gelato shop called Dolce Crema Café. Looking at the long candy row I was exited to fill up bags of sweets and sugar. That would make Christian regret calling me Rosie.. Don't get back at him directly.. Get back at him with hyperness! As I was done getting three five pound bags of candy and a large birthday cake gelato I walked back out on the town and re check the tourist shops I didn't get a chance to go to with Christian. 

(((((((((( END OF DAY BEFORE DATE ))))))))))))))

Gosh this day has been a work out. I've spent over $800 on candy, clothes, souvenirs, rides, games and candy. Yes, I know I mentioned candy once but it was to hard to resist. During my whole day I counted how many guys hit on me or gave me their number and I got five teenagers, seven guys from about twenty to thirty five and I even managed to receive one from an old geezer, dang was that nasty! 

Back at the room I decided to wear one of the new dresses I bought. It was a halter dress, in red of course! With an empire waist and a line neck it looked wonderful on me. Paired with some nice black wedge heel sandals. After straitening my hair and pulling it back into a pony tail I was ready. Looking at the clock I still had another half hour until the time I had to meet him so I just decided to walk there instead, like really walk, not sprint get there in five minuets, kind of thing. Grabbing my camera, phone and money I walked out the door locking it behind me and started for the nice little walk ahead of me. 

Ten minuets later I arrive. Walking through the park took longer then the actual walk because of how crowded it was. Looking up at the sign it says fireworks tonight at seven. That must be why he told me to meet him at the Ferris wheel, so we could watch the fireworks. "Rose!" I look around and see Christian yelling my name so I run over to him. "Hey-hi-hows-it-going-I-had-candy-now-I'm-hyperrrrrr." I told him in a rush. "Roseeee why did you do that? Well too bad. Its our turn come on," He said as we got into one of the cart things. Just as we reached the top fireworks started. "This is pretty isn't it?" I asked. The beauty of it wore me out of the candy induced rush. "Yeah, uh Ro-" He got cut off by the carnie running the ride, "Hey, its all yours now!" What does that mean? I heard Christian yell a thank you down before turning back to look at me. 

"Rose, I've known you for most of my life but I've really got to know you the past couple of years. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, although you do get pretty smashed on candy and when people piss you off you don't want to be in the same state, never mind room, in fear of getting pranked." We both laughed at how real that statement was, "But, anyway what I'm saying is that you bring so much fun in my life and you've been my rock all through the whole person I can't name incident. Truthfully, I've been through a hell of a rough life, but I think you being assigned my guardian is the best thing to ever happen to me in my lifetime. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this is because I love you. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you be my girlfriend?" By the end of his speech I was to busy crying to notice we were the only ones still on the ride and the fireworks were long past over. Wow, he loved me. So many emotions crossed me at once, love for him, anger for Dimitri for making me wait so long to finally see this side of Christian, and an over whelming amount of happiness. "Christian my answer is…."


	20. Learning to Expect the Unexpected

**OK, so I don't have much time to write anymore because of school and other stuff but here's the latest ****J P.S has anyone ever had to make a hard decision such as weather or not to take back your 14 year old Alcoholic friend after she lied about saying she would quit? Because that's another reason I haven't been writing for a while. ANDDD last but not least… I HAVE MY COMPUTER FIXED! J (The LCD backlight cable was disconnected…)**

Recap:

"Rose, I've known you for most of my life but I've really got to know you the past couple of years. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, although you do get pretty smashed on candy and when people piss you off you don't want to be in the same state, never mind room, in fear of getting pranked." We both laughed at how real that statement was, "But, anyway what I'm saying is that you bring so much fun in my life and you've been my rock all through the whole person I can't name incident. Truthfully, I've been through a hell of a rough life, but I think you being assigned my guardian is the best thing to ever happen to me in my lifetime. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you this is because I love you. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you be my girlfriend?" By the end of his speech I was to busy crying to notice we were the only ones still on the ride and the fireworks were long past over. Wow, he loved me. So many emotions crossed me at once, love for him, anger for Dimitri for making me wait so long to finally see this side of Christian, and an over whelming amount of happiness. "Christian my answer is…."

-Back to Present Day-

"Christian.. There is something that I gotta say… It's disgusting." I said trailing off. My heart tugged but I knew I had to do this. "It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby, and most importantly," I looked right into his eyes as I said this. There was still some un knowing in his eyes. How I wanted to kiss all the pain away, tell him that I didn't mean it. Tell him I can't express how much I love him. "its disgusting how much I love you." Both our eyes had un shed tears of happiness in them. "Y-y-you l-l-l-l-love m-m-me?" He asked pessimistically. "Yes you goof. I love you." he smiled at my joke. "Good. Beca-" I cut him off when my lips hit his in a very loving manner. Christian was stunned for a minuet then got over it. The kiss was getting intense when his phone went off.

"Hello? This better be impor-Oh, Aunt Tanya. Hey… Yes. What! NO! Well, this can't happen! It will ruin everything! Fine. Here." He handed the phone to me in an aggravated manner. "Tanya? What's going on?" I asked. "Rose, you may not want to hear this but I think you should know. Dimitri is requesting me to be his charge. Before I can outright refuse I have to have him stay and have a trial period of one week. I tried to get it now when you were gone but they declined and its set for this week. He comes tomorrow." She whispers the last part in my ear. Quite frankly I don't care. I have Christian in my life now. "Your point is? I don't really care! Christian just said he loves me so hell with Dumb-itri!" I exclaimed happily as I looked at Christian who had a look of ease on his face after my conformation. "Phew. Good. I just wanted to let you guys know he was to be expected. Now, I'm not sure what his motives are but I'm certainly not trusting him and the second the trial period is over I'm sending him packing. Well, I'm sure you guys have to pack and start the drive back so I'll see you two love birds when you arrive. Love you, bye." Tasha said. "Ok, thanks Tasha, love you too!"

I turned to Christian, "So, I guess we have to pack then head out… race ya!" I shouted as I already took off. I thought I was going to win when I had to stop quick. There was a huge wall of fire in front of me he put up. "Cheater!" I yelled. "For that there is no cookie for you!" HA! Take that Chrissie!

JJJJJJJJJJ After Packing and Most of the Ride Home JJJJJJJJJJ

Poke. Poke. Poke. Po- "JESUS RICHARD ROBERT CHRIST! Will you stop poking me!" Christian exploded. "Why is it bothering you? I don't know why its not like I've been doing that for the past almost two hours…" I trialed off innocently. He just groaned. Thankfully we were approaching the house so he couldn't yell at me for to much longer.

The car came to a stop and the second the brakes were on I was out. "TASHAAAA I'M HOMEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled out. "Rose!" Tasha ran right up to me and hugged me. Soon Anna was attacking me as well. "C'mon! We need to discuss your little escape for the weekend. We'll go to the living room and discuss this." Anna suggested. We were all sitting around talking when all of the sudden we were all surrounded with individual walls of fire. Christian. Then we heard his voice. "Now, girls. Are you going to help me with our bags or will you be confined in my walls?" He asked. What did he me- Ohhh! The bags! We totally forgot! "Sorry babe, we got overwhelmed with seeing each other and they were oh so excided to know the details of you confessing your love for me that, helping you with the bags, it just, slipped our minds." I said simply. "What ever. There's still our luggage bags then we're done, and with the new visitor coming tomorrow I need to spend more time with my girlfriend." Christian winked at the spending more time part. I smiled and was about to reply until I heard what he said. 'Girlfriend'. I then did a double take, as did the girls. "Christian. Is there someone we should all know about?" I asked him. "No… why?" Ugh that fool! "Oh, so you don't have a secret girlfriend I should be knowing about! Well if it was private the-" I was cut off by his laughter. "What?" I gave him the death stare. "You-though-I-had-another-girl-friend! AHAHAHAHA" Anna, Tasha, and I looked at him with quizzical expressions. "I was talking about you Rose. Your. My. Girlfriend!" Letting out a sigh of relief I again just realized what he said. "GIRLFRIEND? SINCE WHEN!" Anna screamed for me. "Now… if you want Rose?" My jaw dropped. Was he just asking me to be his girlfriend? In this manner? Well hell to the no! "Only if you ask me nicely and don't yell it out. I will. Silly boy I already said I love you. But you need to ask me nicely." I told him. His face was priceless. Black and just staring. "Um… I thought it was implied in Old Orchard?" He stuttered out. Oh, I didn't know that. "Well in that case. Yes. Yes I am your girlfriend."

After our little talk the four of us sat around watching a movie while Christian and I cuddled together on the couch. I was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. "Rose, you get it. I'm sleeping." Tasha called out in a tired voice. Fine I guess I'll get it. Walking to the door there was another impatient knock. Ugh! Rushing to get it before they woke everyone else up I opened the door. Aw hell no! "What." I asked the person standing at the door way. His eyes looked at me with regret and his dark chocolate hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Ro-" he started. "No. You will address me as Guardian Hathaway and nothing more while you are here for you brief stay," I said emphasizing the word brief. "Well, Guardian Hathaway, will you let me in?" he asked in an impatient voice. I stepped out of the was completely ignoring him as I walked into the living room again and slipped under Christians warm arms again. He snuggled into me and I swear I could hear him say he loved me but it was probably to quiet.

!$%^&*())_+ Next Day +_)(*&^%$!

I woke up in my bed with Christian laying down beside me. Feeling his heat radiate off of him was very relaxing. Almost relaxing enough to go back to sleep. Thinking of what was downstairs and how much I wanted to avoid it made me cuddle closer to my boyfriend. Ah, how I love that word. "Rose, we need to get up. I want to shove our love in Belikov's face." Christian told me. Ah, that's Christian for you, sweet, loving, snaky, sarcastic, sadistic, well I guess I wouldn't have him any other way. "Fine love. I'll go down in my jammies. You'll have more fun that way babe." I winked at him and suddenly felt a sting of heat. "Stop that! Just because your jealous that your not the only male seeing me in my jammies doesn't mean you have to light a fire under my… ohh I get it!" Finally getting what he was doing I walked downstairs. "You know if ya'll just wanted me to be going you could have just asked you didn't need to light a fire under my butt. Smart ass." I muttered walking away.

I waited to enter the kitchen until Christian was sitting next to me. "Ready for our grand entrance madam?" Christian asked me. "Eh, better now then later I guess." Shrugging we walked hand in hand downstairs. "Morning Tasha. I'm guessing Anna went home?" I guessed. Looking over to Tasha I couldn't help but sneak a peak at Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. His face held regret, jealousy, and anger. I'm guessing the last two were for Christian, who was currently hanging off my arm trying to attack me with kisses. "Yup. Good morning you two lovebirds. You have 'fun' last night? I was certainly up all night with you 'noises'." Tasha said. She was obviously lying because she knew quite well we went right to sleep after I woke Christian up to go to our room. Just to make it look more realistic I blushed. "Taashaaaa stop embarrassing my girlfriend. What we did last night was very romantic." Christian complained as he looked down at my face and winked. I had a hard time not laughing at this whole talk. Finally making himself present Belikov cleared his throat and spoke up. "What are the plans today Miss Ozera?" Looking at Christian and I Tasha smirked. "Well, Rose and Christian just came back from a little vacation and I was going to hang out with Rose and do some shopping while Christian does his shopping as well. If you want, and if it's ok off course, you could switch with Rose and go with Christian while I Rose goes with me? We have some rather 'personal' shopping to do." She trailed off. Personal shopping? What does that mean? I'll have to ask later. "Well, I guess its all right if Roz- uh… Guardian Hathaway says its ok." He answered looking in my direction for a fraction of a second, just long enough for me to see a hint of regret and jealousy towards Christian right before it all flashed away back to his guardian mask. "Yeah that's cool. When do you wanna leave Tash?" I asked her. "Well, I guess we can go now if you want. What we're doing will take all day. The earlier we leave the earlier we get back." She replied getting her stuff ready as I gave her a quick head nod and ran upstairs to get dressed.

On the way back downstairs I passed Tasha but as I neared the kitchen I heard hushed voices. I'm guessing Dimitri and Christian are arguing. Hm, should I interrupt or just listen in? Yup, the second choice. "You left her! What makes you think she would go back to you. I _just _got her back after all the pain you caused her. No way in this lifetime am I letting go of her." Christian said with venom in his voice and his eyes I'm guessing. The Russian backstabber was now talking, "-Mistake….Fight…Back…Love…Lies…Roza… Mine." I couldn't hear all he was saying because his voice was lower and more rushed then my loves, Ah, my love… It sounds so nice saying that… Christian Ozera…. Rosemarie Ozera… I could get used to that.

Stuck in my dream land I didn't notice Tasha come up behind me so when she asked what I was doing, startled I jumped and fell down the stairs I was standing on. "Ow-"bang "Omph" crash "MOTHER TRUCKER!" splat. Right into the middle of the guys heated conversation. Uh oh… time to make my late entrance… "AND SHE STICKS THE LANDING!" I yell as I rush to get up. Ok.. Slightly awkward silence but I can deal with that. "Ok Rose and I are leaving now. Have fun and don't break each other too much. Rose still needs Christian later." Wink-wink. God could Tasha embarrass Christian and I any more then she has in this one morning?

In the car I asked Tasha where we were going and she would refuse to acknowledge me with an answer. The closest thing she would say was to wait until we got there. And to call Adrian, which yes, I found odd. I haven't talked to him in soooo long! I miss my drunken Mori friend… Ring… Ring… Ring… "Yellow…" "IS THE COLOR OF THE SUN!" I yelled into his ear as soon as he answered the phone. "Rosie! How's the not-so-single guardian life treating ya?" He asked… wait.. "Not single? How did you know?" God, news here travels fast! "Your little charge told me. Yes, Tasha ratted out to me. Well, I'm on the road so I don't want to hassle the police with my presence so I'm going to get off the phone and I'll see you later today ok?" Later today? Huh? "Wha-" dial tone… DANG NABBIT! Really people? Why must y'all be so mean! "Tashaaaaaaa. Adrian is a poop head and he hung up on me." I complained. She just chuckled and shook her head.

About an hour into the drive she blindfolded me and said we had fifteen minuets left and she didn't want me to see where we were going. Using my high school training I could tell we were at some heavily populated building and by all the sounds I'm willing to bet we're walking through the mall. Great… I was about to ask again where we were going but Tasha stopped me and took off the blindfold.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I looked around a beauty salon with numerous stations set up. "Well, my little dhampir we are making you even hotter then you were before." A voice said from out of the shadows. Until I heard his voice near me I didn't realize how much I missed him. "ADDDDRIANNN!" I yelled running into his arms. "I missed you!" then I thought about what he edid to me in the car, "HOW COULD YOU!" I stepped away and slapped him. "Ow, Rose I'm sorry I haven't visited you for a while, gosh!" I started laughing, "No, no that's not it. You hung up on me! But since you reminded me-" I started running after him chasing him around the building until a larger guardian blocked my way and pointed me to the first chair, waxing. "No, Tasha Ozsera there is NO way I'm going to be put through this…this… torture!" I yelled out. The next thing I knew Adrian was using compulsion on me to get me on the table.

An hour of pain, yelling, and long strings of curses, I was done the whole body wax, yes I mean FULL body. Ow was all I was able to say after that. Next was tanning. Now, I don't see the use of this but Tasha insisted I got it done. Supposedly it was a special kind of tan that made your skin soft and sparkle, no not like the superficial Twilight vampires. Another 20 minuets later I come out feeling new and revived. Adrian pulls me into a hug telling me how beautiful I am but I still need work. For that, he earns one slap to the back of the head, resulting in him making a weird puppy yip sound.

The rest of the day was eventful but not really. All we did was get a manicure and pedicure combo and I got my hair trimmed and I got highlights in it. All in all I looked even better then I did before getting kidnapped in the store. "Woah, my little dhampir is growing up huh? Fire Bird will most definitely like that… as for your Russian Mafia Like ex-boyfriend… well… if he wasn't fighting for you love then he most definitely will now." Adrian declared.

Once we paid everyone and said our thanks we finally got to leave but I had to say goodbye to Adrian for a while since he was flying over to the court to talk to his aunt. "I'm gonna miss you! Adrian, as much as I hate saying this, make sure to pop in to my dreams every once and a while so I can update you on the drama back home." I said as we hugged and yes I admit, I Rosemarie Hathaway, cried a little bit. Who knew my drunken mori would have this much of an affect on me.. Or maybe it was myself PMS-ing… who knows?

So… I think I'll cut it off there.. Seeing as I am going through a MAJOR writers block… if anyone has any ideas or suggestions as to what they want to happen just shoot me up a comment or w.e and I'll be sure to use it in some form. J

Lovley Lazy Liza 3


	21. Sorry! AGAIN! AND a Question

Hey everyone! PUBLIC ANONCEMENT!

I am currently grounded… for a little while sooooo I won't be posting. Also, I'm entered this story in the WattyAwards on so if you would be kind enough for me to vote and like me on face book. This will be GREATLYYYYYYYYY appreciated! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR LIFE! 3

Link: .com/813037-another-sad-love-story


	22. A Change of Pace

**I would have uploaded in a while because my computer has been out of service because of LCD issues… But im back… I do have work now (Started today!) so I'll try my best.**

**Ok, so I'm not going to be saying much.. But enjoy!**

**And thanks all for your suggestions. I will be using most of the suggestions just not all in the same chapter. **

**CPOV**

Finally, the love of my life is mine. The getaway was perfect and very romantic. Of course, it was ruined by her Russian slave driver of an ex boyfriend. God he gets on my nerves. Cheating on her like that and expecting her to come crawling back with some minor begging? No way! As long as I'm the one with the ability to burn his "Ben Barns" hair (AN: Ben BARFns… yes Megan that is directed towards you) off his head I will be fighting for her, although it isn't much of a fight.

Once the girls announced they were leaving I instantly got worried. Not of Rose's safety, I know she is fine and can fight for herself, its his safety I worry for. Leaving us alone wasn't a good idea. Great, here he comes now… "Ok, Ozera. I'm going to lay down a few key rules here. Roza's mine. She always has been , she always will be. This is just a minor setback and by the end of my week we will have no issue and your going to be gone. I don't expect your aunt to keep me around and when she does I already sent a request for her removal as being a guardian of the Ozera family and she will join me at the Court. Once she realizes how much she loves me again we will get married and be together guarding until we die.. Together." he said in a tone that should make anyone shake, well, with the exception of me of course.

"Look here hotshot, you lost your chance with RosE," I stressed the 'e' on the end of her name not the 'za', "I love her more then life itself and I will be doing what ever I can to make her happy. As much as I hate to say it, having you around is good for our safety and hey, I'll admit it, it's GREAT on my chances with her. Like I said, I love Rose more then life its self and having her cheating skum of an ex around my chances will be that much higher." Smugly I started walking away to take care of important business.

"Hey, is Eddie there?" I called my old friend. "Yeah dude, what's up? Haven't talked to you awhile how's Rose?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, um, actually what I wanted to talk to you was about." I started, "So I really love Rose and I was thinking of maybe doing something… um… important… and I figured since you and Mia, uh… got married and all… um could you give me some pointers?" I stuttered out not knowing how to word it so he knew what I was talking about without saying it… I love her but it just feels to awkward to say it out loud without knowing what she would say to it. "Ok, Christian if your talking about what I think you are the no problem listen to the master and you will be who ever you want." As he said this I could hear a smirk in his face. Time for the student to become the master…

AN: I WAS going to stop it there but I figured you wouldn't like me sooo instead of stopping it or telling everyone what Christian's big surprise is I will switch to Dimitri scowls is doing.

**DPOV** (When he first gets there)

What am I doing here? I need to get a plan if I want to get Roza back as mine. Knocking on the door I was surprised to see a half awake very beautiful looking Roza. "What." she asked me oblivious to who it was standing at the door way. I had no other feeling but regret as I looked at her beautiful eyes making sure to tie my hair up how she likes it. "Ro-" I started to speak until her velvet soft voice sang out to me, "No. You will address me as Guardian Hathaway and nothing more while you are here for you brief stay," My angel said emphasizing the word brief. Hearing that broke my heart, "Well, Guardian Hathaway, will you let me in?" I asked in an impatient voice wanting to get to bed. She stepped out of the was completely ignoring me as I walked into the living room she slipped under Christians breaking my heart in two. Seeing them all cozy together thinking of how that could be me. Stupid mistakes I make in my life why must I have lost her? He snuggled into her and I saw his lips move into words I should be saying to her, "I love you." His lips moved and my eyes glazed over. Thankfully MY Roza didn't see anything.

After hearing that my blood was running cold so I decided I went up to bed before I started seeing more red than I already was. Once in my room I decided I needed a better plan to make sure she doesn't stay with that… thing. I need my Roza back. Grabbing my iPod Touch© I scrolled through my songs until I found the one I was looking for and quietly sung the whole song full of feeling.

"I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals… no rush

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.

A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain that visits almost nightly

Missing hotel beds I feel your touch

I will await dear, patience of eternity, my crush

A universal still.

No rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years and I will say your name,

I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I CAN EVER SCREAM (A/N: MY FAVORITE LINE!)

We Booked our flight those years ago

I Said I loved you as I left you

Regret still fills my hollow head, but I promised you I will see you again

I sit here and smile dear,

I Smile 'cause I think of you and blush

These bleeding hollow dials… this fuss

A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.

A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch.

We Booked our flight those years ago

Said you loved me as you left me

Regret still haunts your saddened head

But I promise you I will see you,

We Booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you and I left you

Regret's no longer in my head

But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again."

The Morticians Daughter by the Black Veil Brides was the song I heard right after the last time I saw Rose. Right after hearing that the line, "A bleeding heart can conquer every crush" made me realize how stupid my little stunt with Lissa was, and although she could give me kids she could never give me love and happiness I found within Rose. It broke my heart to leave her but after that night I pledged to myself that I would see her again and go back home, for home is where Rose is.

-Next Day-

I woke up with a heavy head heavy as well as my heart. Walking downstairs I didn't see anyone around so I went and fixed myself a cup of coffee and waited. Tasha eventually made her way downstairs. The second she saw me I was on the retrieving end of her glare. "Rose is like family now. If you ever do ANYTHING to hurt her like you have already done, I will personally see to it that your guardian record is ruined forever. Do you understand?" She asked me. I could only shake my head yes seeing as I was too afraid to speak. "Good."

Ten quiet minuets passed before Rose and Christian came downstairs immediately jealousy struck "Morning Tasha. I'm guessing Anna went home?" The angel of my dreams called down. Looking at Tasha, hurt coursed through my veins. I never should have hurt her, now that fire face gets her. Look at they way he's leaving his drool all over the girl that should be mine! "Yup. Good morning you two lovebirds. You have 'fun' last night? I was certainly up all night with you 'noises'." Tasha said. A large part of me thinks she's lying but a larger part makes me wonder, the part that sees them all over each other. Watching her blush confirming my fears I tried to keep my anger in so I decided to speak up hoping to get away from their talk, but not before he had to put his ten cents in, "Taashaaaa stop embarrassing my girlfriend. What we did last night was very romantic." Ugh. Puke. I should be the one complaining about people making fun of us. Not her and some idiot.

"What are the plans today Miss Ozera?" I asked just to finally break the silence. The three people in front of me just grinned. "Well, Rose and Christian just came back from a little vacation and I was going to hang out with Rose and do some shopping while Christian does his shopping as well. If you want, and if it's ok of course, you could switch with Rose and go with Christian while Rose goes with me? We have some rather 'personal' shopping to do." The shocked face on Roza made me think this whole shopping plan was news to her, "Well, I guess its all right if Roz-uh… Guardian Hathaway says its ok." Really looking at her and catching her eye for just that fraction of a second lead me to let my guard down showing the regret I felt for letting her go. I'm sure jealousy was there as well. "Yeah, that's cool. When do you wanna leave Tash?" Roza asked my former admirer. I heard a breif answer before they went up stairs to get dressed.

The second they were out of sight Christian and I started a full out glare war. "Who in the heck do you think you are? Just showing up like this thinking to get Rose back?" The wannabe Strigoi asked me… well more like yelled. I'll be surprised if neither of the women hear us arguing, "I'm sorry, I have no recolection of what you are talking about. I simply was placed with Miss Ozera as my charge and the chance that Guardian Hathaway is here as well was just by chance." I said off-handedly. "Liar! You came back for your precious 'Roza'", he said her name mockingly, "Well its to late! You left her! What makes you think she would go back to you? I _just_ got her back after all of the pain you caused her! No way in this lifetime will I ever let her go. I love her too much." I didn't let him see the slight twitch away I took from the venom reflecting in his voice and eyes, "Fine, I may have come back but I made a mistake. If I need to fight to get her back in my arms I will. My love for her is never ending, unlike your lies. Who known how many girls you have on the side! Roza will forever be mine so don't try and change it. By the end of my stay here she will not be with you any longer no matter what. Even if I need to use my status as a Guardian to make it so."

Another staring competition then started but before long we were both looking towards the stairs when we heard the yelling, "MOTHER TRUCHKER!" bang. Clumsy Roza sitting, no, more like laying in the middle of us. "AND SHE STICKS THE LANDING!" She yelled, trying to make her entrance slightly less awkward. Chuckling to myself I think back to the other times my love has done some crazy things to make the situations nicer.

"Ok, Rose and I are leaving now. Have fun and don't break each other too much. Rose still needs Christian later." With suggestive winks Natasha and a blushing Rose left the house, leaving me and Fire Face alone to duke it out.

"Ok, here's how its going to be. You stay in your room I do what ever I want. In this case its going into town. I have an important item I need to pick up and I can't have you interrupting it. I will take another guardian with me as I can't stand your guts for what you did to my love." How dare he call her his love! What's that package anyway? Its probably one of the other girls he keeps on the side. Dang Sparky.

With that he took his lead off into the great un-known that is where ever he is going to be at, leaving me standing around like an idiot trying to figure out what to do for the day. I might as well call Devon and think about what I can do to make the plan move faster because only being in the house for a day makes me want my Roza back in my arms that much more. I don't know how longer I could stand having her away from me for much longer.

**CPOV**

I couldn't stand it. How dare he think he is better than me? Right when I'm about to sweep Rose up off her feet into a fairytale romance he has to come and try to prevent it. Storming out of the house I call for a couple of my favorite guardians, Fitzgerald, or Fitz, and Rousseau. Fitz was like my adopted older brother. Since moving in with Tasha I've always been able to talk to him about what ever I need to and this was one of the times. Rousseau, or Tina, is like an older sister as well. Her and Fitz are twins and their never able to be separated. "Hey, boss. What you need us for?" Fitz asked once we all got into the car. "Well, I called you guys together for some advice. Tina, you're here for the female perspective for all of this and Fitz, you're here for the second male perspective." They both nodded so I decided to continue on my speech about what was going on with Belikov. Once that story was done we were almost at the mall. "Ok, guys, once we get in there we need to divide and conquer. Any questions? I gave you all the information needed for this mission." Fitz slightly raised his hand. "When we complete the mission is the subject suppose to come back with us or are you keeping it?" He brought up a good question, after giving it some thought I decided on an answer, "Well I guess it would be safer from others if it heads back with you. Any other questions?" Everyone shock their heads no, "Ok then. Jewelry stores make way… Christian Ozera is coming!"


	23. Fall to Pieces Part One

**RPOV**

As Tasha and I were walking around the mall after my surprise 'makeover' I couldn't help but catch sight of a familiar mop of black hair, otherwise known as my boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Not knowing why he was here instead of at home I snuck over by Guardian Fitz to get him to answer me.

Now, being one of the best Guardians of all time, and the best at my age, I get to what I want quickly and forcefully if needed, and I knew this is what was needed. The only way I'd ever get anything out of him was if I took him by force. Fitz and Christian were to close for him to tell me any of his secrets.

After telling Tasha to stay where she was I walked over towards him. Tapping him on the shoulder he spun around on alert as I quickly covered his eyes and mouth so he couldn't make a noise.

Since this was the only Mall around that was guarded by wards I failed to notice him reaching for his pocket. In our struggles I managed to flip him backwards so I was grabbing him by the shoulders.

Since Fitz was a trained Guardian he took over again flipping over so he was in front of me.

In those few seconds all my training went out the window once I made a fateful mistake the second he did that. Not noticing the small movements he was making during our fight I never had the time to realize he retrieved something from his pocket.

Suddenly all I felt was a quick 'pop' some where in my abdomen area followed by immense pain. It took everything in me to stay awake, but soon, the darkness was too much and I fell into the dark.

**FPOV**

Finally coming down from the adrenalin rush of the fight I took the time to find out who it was. The second I looked down I felt sick. What have I just done? Lord Ozera is going to kill me! How could I not have noticed before. Oh God no! Please… don't die…

**A/N: Yes, I understand it's short but I was listening to a song today going to work and I totally planned the rest (or most of) this story! The second part of it will be up later I'm not sure when but since I know what I'm doing it will be quick! 3 **


	24. Fall to Pieces Part Two

**CPOV**

Walking out of the store Tina, Fitz and I started heading to the food court. Who knew shopping for jewelry took so long! So many options, stainless steel, silver, gold, if gold what carat? Round or square? What color? Diamond or pearl? So many options! By the end of the trip I was glad to have had Tina by my side as well as Fitz.

Thinking of Fitz I looked to my side where he was. Noticing he wasn't there I looked over at Tina asking if she knew anything but she just shook her head no. Where could he be? He was just walking right by me, maybe he went to the bathroom. After telling Tina I went to the nearest men's bathroom to the store. "Fitz?" Nothing. Walking back out I caught the alarmed look my other Guardian was shooting me.

"Lord Ozera! Hurry please! It's Fitz." She yelled to me in a panic. "What's wrong? Where is he? What is it?" Nervous I started firing questions at the twin.

"Someone's fighting him. Hurry!" By this point we were in a close to dead sprint by the time we were near him and his opponent. I was about to call out to him when I heard it.

BANG! He fired his gone and the person he was fighting staggered before going down. From the angle I had it looked as if the wound had gone through the stomach right above the belly button but under the ribs.

Taking a second do look at the attacker the first thing I noticed was the chocolaty brown hair with tints of red in them. Could it be? No, it couldn't! She couldn't have been shot. She was with Tasha…at…the…mall.

"ROSE!" I yelled running over to her still body on the ground a pile of blood pooling around her. "What did you do?" I yelled at Guardian Fitz, my anger seething red.

"I-I-I-I'm sor-r-r-y. I-I din't-t-t know it was h-h-her until the gun was fired. I honestly didn't know…I didn't know…I didn't know." He repeated looking away in a trance like state.

"ROSEMARIE!" My aunt finally caught up to what was happening. From my best guess she was told to wait over to the side while Rose attacked Fitz. That reminds me. "Fitz, you have any idea why she attacked you?" I was genially curious as to why she would have done that.

"I have no clue. Last I remember I was being dragged back here and someone started attacking me and fighting me. I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted to make sure there was no threat to my charge. Sir, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do it." He pleaded again. After waving him off I went to talk to a shaken up Tina.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her once she got off the phone with the paramedics I presume.

"Me! It was your girlfriend that just got shot and your asking _me_ if I'm ok? The question should be are _you_ ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok. My best friend and girlfriend just got shot in the stomach and blood is pooling around her so quickly you'd think the Hoover Dam just broke. After what happened to my parents I've realized its better not to show your true feelings and just hold it in until a better time. Right now I have to be strong for her and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Tina looked at me sympathetically. "Don't look at me like that. I had enough of that look for years after my parents were killed and I don't need it now." I snapped, immediately feeling bad after. "Sorry. I'm kind of stressed right now so it's not helping anger.

Soon enough the paramedics were with us at the mall with a stretcher to start carrying Rose away. Oh Rose, please be all right. I need you more than you know. I've just started patching myself up after Vasilissa tore my heart apart.

"Sir, who is going to be the one in the ambulance with her? We need to know soon so we can leave." One of the paramedics asked me. Immediately I told them I was going and so we set off to the parking lot outside to get into the ambulance.

Inside the vehicle I noticed Rose's bleeding body laying down next to me on the stretcher. People were all around her trying to slow the bleeding down and get her breathing again. The short ten minuet ride to the hospital had to have been the longest ten minuets of my entire lifetime. Not knowing wither or not the best thing that had happened to me would be alive or dead in a matter of time was killing me.

**A Few Hours Later…**

It's been approximately five hours, ten minuets and fifty six seconds since we have been at the hospital and since then everyone has shown up, Guardian Hathaway, Abe, Tasha, Adrian, even Alberta, Eddie and Mia were able to come show their support on Rose's trip to health.

Finally the doctor came out of the Emergency Room where they had been performing several different types of surgery on Rose. "Is there family here? I need to speak to them about Miss Rosemarie." The doctor asked. Immediately all eyes went of Abe, Janie and I. Abe decided to answer, "Well, both her parents are present, as well as her fiancé. The three of us will talk to you." Fiancé? How did he…never mind. All that mattered was that I knew what was going on in Rose's life.

Stepping outside the doctor started explaining what was going on. "Well, it seems Miss Hathaway has been quite lucky. The bullets had not punctured any vital organs so there was no risk for anything on that note," _but_ watch its going to be said, "but, the first bullet did graze her stomach as well as the second one hitting lower on her body." Ok, see I told you, there was a but… Now he was starting to go on about what this could mean so I started listening again, "As lucky as she was not to get any extreme internal bleeding and getting hit by an organ, one of the places the second bullet hit will most likely make chances of child birth very slim, not fully fertile, but very unlikely. The surgery she just went through was to basically take out the bullets and start mending the wounds. As of right now she is in a semi-medical induced a coma. Groups of three maximum may go in to visit her at this time, as well as one person with her overnight. Would you three like to be the first?" the second the doctor finished speaking I felt faint, no children. No family for Rose and I. A coma. Not waking up for long periods of time. This can't happen! No, Rose is fine and this is just a big horrible nightmare. Wake up any second Christian… I pinched myself and still got no reaction to waking up. Deciding I need to see her I walked behind the rest of the group to see her.

The first thing I noticed walking into the room was Janie and Abe huddling together hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces. If it weren't for my Mori ears I wouldn't have been able to hear Janie murmur 'my baby girl' softly while looking towards her bed. Abe was hugging right onto her tears falling from his eyes. Looking up from Janie he started to talk in Turkish, "Bebegim, benim canim kizm. Seni savior. Bu korkunc karmasa Survive." **(A/N: Sorry for the rough translation… Works doesn't let me copy and paste… its suppose to say, My baby, my darling daughter. I love you. Survive this horrible mess. Yes, very OOC for Abe, but it fit…) **

For the first time since I stepped foot in the room I allowed my eyes to wander up to Rose's bed. Tubes were everywhere. IV's with different colored bags hooked up around her, tubes through her nose and down her throat allowed her to breathe. Her skin turned pale and hung almost lifelessly, as opposed to her glowing tan skin. Taking this all in I started to feel tears of my own shed down my face.

Later the doctor came in to bring three more people. I absoloutley refused. Nothing could take me away from my love even if she was in a coma. I need to stay by her every second she's here so I don't loose her. Oh, God, I'd feel absolutely awful if she woke up while I was out of the room. No, no way in this lifetime will I be leaving her side. He gave up trying to talk me out of it so he went and got Eddie and Mia, seeing as they had to leave to go back to Court.

"Oh, Rose." Mia cried out as she took a sharp inhale looking towards one of her newest friends. Running over to her bedside she grabbed Rose's limp hand, holding it in her own, as she bent her head crying silent tears for her a comatose stated friend. Right behind her was her boyfriend and guardian, Eddie Castile.

Now, one thing I've known about Eddie all my life was two things: He was almost inseparable to his best friend and un-biological brother Mason Ashford, and, the only time anyone has ever seen him cry was when we found him dead in Spokane. This second truth was proving false as he took about three steps in the room, saw his new un-biological sibling silently sleeping in her hospital bed, and fell to the floor with racking sobs. Never have I seen a fully graduated and trained Guardian become this torn apart. Eventually he pulled most of himself together enough to bring himself by the bed. Looking up at me with tears rimming his eyes he tried to put of a smile but it turned out more into a small grimace.

Another hour and a half of silence and tears later Eddie and Mia decided they had to leave. Alberta and Adrian were the last ones to come in for the night. We had already decided I would be staying with her over night.

Normally I wouldn't refer to him as Adrian, I would just call him by his last name. But, today was different. Much like Eddies reaction he walked in and started bawling. I could tell by just looking at his face that this situation was killing him. The fact that he wasn't advanced in Spirit enough to heal her was eating him from the inside out. Knowing he could have the power to fix her and make everything better, but not being able to muster enough power to bring a plant back to life, never mind a human. He was devastated.

Alberta, she was just as much of a wreck as everyone else here. You just couldn't see it as well because of her trying to hold onto her guardian mask. Some say the eyes are the key to a person's soul and all their feelings, well they were spot on for her. The eyes that were usually calculating around the room as to scope for danger were now dull and staring off into space looking towards her old students semi-lifeless body. She slowly approached the bed and held onto her shin, because it was the closest body part she could hold on to, and looked up as she sent a silent prayer for the safe recovery of a Miss Rosemarie Hathaway. Soon the both of them left and it was just me for the rest of the night.

Sometime around midnight, Mori time, I heard Rose talking. Thinking she was waking up I ran over to her bedside to shake her awake. "Rose! Rose! Are you waking up? Oh, please wake up now! I love you!" I pleaded her.

**(A/N: Start Song in Sidebar ****à)**

"If I never wake again… remember me just as I'm breathing before you… same as all along… Love you Christian…" Was all Rose muttered before falling back into her coma state again.

**RPOV**

Blurry lights… Sirens… a lot of crying. This is the only things I hear in my darkened sleep. All around me is black. Nothing of color anywhere. Feeling desperate I try the bond just to see if it would work but all I got was a bounce back. Looks like I'm too far gone to be able to contact anyone… realization hit me. If the bond doesn't work that must mean Adrian's dream walking doesn't work either. So much for outer communication.

Light starts hitting my lids as I can feel myself waking slightly. Not enough to be fully awake again, just enough to get a message out. Knowing Christian was there I told him to remember me as I was breathing right before him if I were to die. Die, that's a harsh word. I much prefer the words eternal slumber. Anyway right after I slipped away again. This was until I heard someone speaking to me,

"Rose. Rose, look at me." What the heck? For the first time I noticed I was in my room back at the Academy. Does his dream walking really work now?

"Adrian? Is that you? Does the dream walking work?" I called out into the room only to find it was someone else.

"No, Rose. It's me, Mason." A figure stepped out into the light for the first time. Seeing his face after so long made tears rush to my eyes as I ran to hug him.

"MASE! Oh my god! I miss you so much! What's going on? Why am I like this?" Questions started pouring out of my mouth all at once but he ignored all the questions to answer in his own way.

"You're here because I brought you here. I'm your guardian angel Rose. I became it when I lost my life to protect yours. You're the love of my life and I just want you alive and happy. That's why you don't belong here with me now. When you're ready I would love to have you back in my arms. Just not yet. You have more of life to live and more love to give to Christian and the rest of your friends and family." He finished while looking up at me.

Forget just tears coming to my eyes, it was like a fountain now. After all he said I truly believed him.

"Ok, Mase. I get it. But, when am I going to wake up?" Finally getting to ask the question that was on my mind all day.

"When the time is right. That's all I am going to say Rose. When the time is right. Oh, can you do a favor for me since I can't be there with you?"

"Of course, I'll do just about anything for you Mason… you saved my life and I'm eternally grateful."

"Don't be. I know you would rather die than have someone you love more than life itself get killed. Anyway. I want you to forgive Lissa if she ever tries to talk to you again. She's very sorry for what she did and most of it wasn't her fault. I can't explain it all but if she was ever to try and contact you again let her. I have to go now but promise me you'll try to talk to her once you wake up. I love you forever and always. When you need me remember I'm watching over you. When your time has really come I'll enjoy spending the rest of eternity with you Rose." A glimmering Mason said as I nodded my head yes and gripped onto him as hard as possible. All too soon he was gone and I sank back into my darkness.

**A/N: So… what cha think? Now that I have the whole plot figured out its just going to take the time to write it out. I have work most days but I'm trying my hardest to write, even when I'm about to fall asleep (like now). So, thanks! Leave a comment, vote, like and spread the word J**


	25. Setting the World on Fire

**CPOV**

It's been two months, one week, and six days since Rose has been admitted into the hospital. I've been here almost every day. Watching and waiting for something to happen. Not much has been shown so far as recovery. Everyone around her has been bogged down with worry the first couple of months. Now it seems as if everyone's trying to get over it and move on, such as she were really gone forever. Dead. I can't bring myself to believe _my_ Rose is really gone. It just can't happen.

Once the rest of the gang, or what was left of it, came to visit I took one of my rare trips home to freshen up. Knowing Rose would be in good hands if she woke up, since she was now surrounded by Tasha and Anna. Mia had to go back to her job and so did Eddie seeing as she's his charge.

Walking into our old house, mimicking the moves of a zombie, I trudged my way up to the bathroom and started my shower. Not once did thoughts about Rose leave my mind. I know I say this a lot but I can't bare the thought of her leaving me. It was bad enough after she found out about Belikov cheating on her, with her best friend nonetheless.

My shower was done far too quickly. Figuring everything was under control at the hospital I decided not to call the hospital to tell Rose's visitors. A nap looked very good right now. After sleeping on the small couched the hospital had for weeks on end my bed was looking like a fluffy white cloud of greatness. Rose, I love you, but I need my sleep. I'll be back to your room in no time.

**RPOV**

The darkness was thinning. I could hear people talking and I started to feel my fingers moving! This is what Mason was talking about! Now I just needed to open my eyes and I'd be back to normal with the rest of my friends and family just like before. Its my time, I think as I opened my eyes to face the light again.

"Hello?" My voice cracked as I spoke. Trying to swallow was near impossible so I looked around and tried again. "Hello?" This time I got a response. "Rose! Your up! What's wrong? Do you need any water?" Looking towards the voice I found it Dimitri was waiting for me. Once he came back the questions started.

"What happened?" I asked curious. When I tried to remember everything was black.

"Well, you got shot and ended up in the hospital. Don't you remember" I shook my head no. "Oh, Roza. How much do you remember?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes. "Well… I remember getting ready for graduation with Lissa and Mia. After that it's foggy. When did I get shot?"

Right after I said that, something flashed in his eyes, hope, happiness, and I think some mischievousness as well. What was that last one about? "You were shot right after graduation. A human who was working with some Strigoi snuck into the ceremony and started open fire everywhere. Luckily no one was killed. You've been in a coma ever since. I was by your side every second of it Roza. It nearly killed me to think of you as dead. Just being away from me for so long. It hurt." Dimitri said with sadness in his eyes as he reminisced.

Once the doctors checked up on me they said I was all set to be released as long as Dimitri woke me up every hour to make sure I didn't fall back into a coma, so Dimitri and I headed back to his hotel hotel. I didn't question why we were at this hospital instead of the one in Montana, but I guess he saw my questionable face so he answered anyway, "After you got shot we wanted to make sure you got the best care possible so we air lifted you to Dartmouth hospital here in New Hampshire, its said to be one of the best in the country." Oh, well that makes since now. Moving my head to tell him I understood we continued the ride to the hotel in silence.

Once we got into the room Dimitri put down all my bags and showed me to the bed I'd be using. I asked him why we weren't sharing and he said he would love to but he didn't want to hurt my stomach area where the bullet wound hit. Soon enough I was changed and ready for bed. Wishing Dimitri a good nights rest I fell into a deep sleep, well for an hour and a half before I was checked up upon.

**DPOV (Before she woke up)**

I had just gotten back into Rose's room, despite the rest of her friends complaints. After long enough they just ignored me and let me be. After about two months everyone was mostly back at work so it was just down to Christian, Natasha and that Anna girl.

Looking around the room now, I see only the two women here. Christian was nowhere to be seen. Even the other two didn't know where he went. But, after about two hours they finally left, leaving Rose to myself. Sitting by her bed, my hand in hers, I started talking in Russian to her. I was saying everything from how sorry I am, to how I could never forgive myself if she passed away.

Time passed, don't ask me how long, but a nurse came in to tell me was home refreshing himself with a shower and sleeping at his house for the night. Nodding I thanked her for informing me and went back to talking to my Roza.

Right as I was walking out the door to leave I saw her move a little bit. Getting hopeful that she was coming out of her long slumber I sat by her eager to see her awaken. "Hello?" That's her! Her voice was a bit raspy so I went to get the water I brought to give to her. "Hello?" She called out again. After snapping back to reality I gave her water and filled her in on what was happening. Right after she confirmed not knowing about our recent past a plan started forming in my head.

Taking her back to the hotel I started my plan in motion. Since she had no clue we broke up I'll play it like I never slept with the Princess and it will be just like before. Laughing at the genius in that plan I decided to act on it the next morning. Booking a plane to Russia to visit my family was first on my list. I already lost her once because of my foolish mistakes and I can't have her away from me again.

The next morning I packed our stuff and woke up the sleepy Roza telling her were going back to Russia for a little while to visit my family. She never met them so she was excided to be meeting them for the first time. As we made the trip to the airport we went over my family and who they all were. By the time we boarded the plane she knew each and every one of my sisters, nephews, and Yeva.

During the ride she cuddled up next to me and fell asleep again. God, that girl could sleep like it was going out if style. All the while she was sleeping I couldn't help but run through scenarios of what that fire breather's face will look like once he finds out Roza left with me and not him! What sweet payback it will be to know I stole the love of my life back from that selfish insolent little kid. What was rightfully mine will always be mine. Gosh, how I love me Roza.

The second the plane landed I had to wake her up and practically drag her to my mothers house. Since it was so late at night when I called, my mom just told us to go to bed and we'll introduce Rose to everyone in the morning.

**CPOV**

After a great night of rest I decided I couldn't wait a second longer to visit my Rose. Just from that one night I've missed her more than anyone I've met before. She has had one of the biggest impacts on my life and I love her for it.

Right as I was getting ready to leave to visit my love, Tasha called my cell,

"Hey Stranger. I'm going to see Rose, you there yet?" She asked.

"Nah, I just woke up so I was getting ready to leave right now actually."

"I see. Well I'm glad you got a chance to go home and rest during this whole thing. Everyone around you could tell how hard this is for you. We just want you to be ok if she doesn't pull th-" Not Tasha too! "NO! Don't even think of finishing that sentence. She will be ok. She will wake up. And when she does, I will be saying I told you so!" I finished the conversation off with that as I hung up.

The drive to the hospital kept me on edge for some reason. I knew she was going to be fine but I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me question what was going on. It felt like I just went on a rollercoaster with a 89 degree angle and my stomach dropped down to my toes. Trying to ignore the weird foreboding feelings I kept on towards my drive to the hospital.

About ten minutes later I'm in the hospital and speeding up to her room, "Christian! Wait for us!", or at least I _was_ speeding up to her room before Anna and Tasha called after me to wait for them. Once the caught up to us it was now three people speeding up to room 348 to visit our best friend, girlfriend, and almost hopeful future niece-in-law.

"Rose I'm almost ther- You're not Rose!" I came to a sudden halt when I noticed an elderly man laying down in the bed where Rose should be. "Well, I'm not quite sure who Rose is but if that involves the ability to pee sitting down then I'm most certainly not her. I just transferred to this here room this morning. I'm guessing you didn't know this Rose gal left already." The old man said. What? She had left already?

Running out of the room I went in search for a nurse with Tasha and Anna right on my tail. "Nurse! Nurse! Nurse! I called out when I finally found a recognizable nurse. "Yes, Christian Ozera is it?" She nodded to me.

"Yeah, um, I have a question. Rosemarie Hathaway, the girl who was in a coma. Room 348. Did she wake up? She's not in her room any more." I asked in a rushed panic stricken voice.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly when I arrived for my morning shift her nurse told me she did indeed wake up, but a man with long brown hair and a duster signed her out. The nurse on duty told me he was quite a looker and she was quite hung on to him. I'm sorry if they didn't notify you. If you want you may go to the front desk and talk to Marie. She should be able to pin point exactly when she left and who checked her out of the hospital. I'm sorry about how this all had to go down Mr. Ozera. But, like I said, your best bet is to talk to Marie. Front office, desk number Four." With that she walked away.

Rose is gone? She left? Running back to Tasha I quickly re told then what happened. "Was anyone else there with you before you left?" I asked them. I needed to know who took her and I wasn't patient enough to go and ask Marie unless necessary. "There wasn't anyone else around Christian. I swear it. Lets just go ask the woman who signed her out and we'll get her back I promise!" Anna was the one to answer.

Making the walk to the front of the hospital was torture finding out who my Rose left with. "Are you Marie?" I demanded in a quick voice, panting from running far. "Oh, my! Yes dearie. And how may I help you?" I had no time nor patience for her airy attitude. "Tell me all you know about Rosemarie Hathaway's departure from the hospital." A few minuets later and she came up with a rather large file and opens it up for us. "Well, it looks like she left at 9:47 P.M, last night. The doctor said she would need to be looked after for 24 hours so she doesn't fall back into her a coma. The person to check her out was a Mr. Dimitri Belikov. Rather cute man if I say so myself. She seemed head over heels for the boy. Oh! One more thing. It says here the doctor also noticed memory loss. The last significant event she could remember in her life was getting ready for her high school graduation. Is there anything else I could help you with?" Multiple emotions flooded me after what she said, anger for what Belikov did to her, sadness that I lost her, even more sadness that she obviously didn't remember us, and fury that Belikov kidnapped her. Thanking Marie I turned on my heels and booked it towards my car, and in turn the police station. That sucker won't know what even hit him. I am getting my Rosemarie back!

**TPOV**

Anna and I had no clue what had Christian in such a rush. The second he made it to Rose's room he immediately ran out and started screaming for a nurse. Looking towards Anna we followed behind him and saw an elderly man asleep where Rose was suppose to be. What the heck?

Running after Christian who was now rocketing down the stairs to the front of the hospital we heard the receptionist talking to Christian about Rose. "Taken…Out…Belikov…head…heels…boy…memory loss…graduation." What? Yet again, Anna and I took off on a wild chase to Christian only to see him speeding off in his car. Turning back we went to talk to the same receptionist to get the full response.

"Ma'am, could you please re tell me what you just told the man before us. He's my nephew and it concerns my future niece in law so I would like to know what is going on. I would ask him but he just flew off." I asked in the nicest tone I was able to.

"Well, alls I told him was that she woke up, checked out, and left with a fine looking young man in a duster. She had slight amnesia only seeming to remember up to her graduation. But that's about the extent I told him miss." She answered then looked back down at the computer where she was doing her work. All of a sudden her head snapped up in surprise. "Oh! I just remembered! The man who took her out, his name escapes me but he did have some kind of Russian accent. Just about made me melt in my boots it did. Well, if I remember anything else I'll tell you ok? Have a good day." We then took that as our cue to high tail it out of the hospital and call Christian to find out where Dimitri could have taken Rose to. What ever happens, this will not be good!

**CPOV**

On my way to the police station I just about crashed the car at the radio. Jerking the car to turn it off I tried getting the lyrics out from burning into my brain.

"_Saints born together to fight against their holy fablesthe streets are where we prayhymns for the lonely, wretched and forgottenthe feeling in our hearts wont ever fade awayWe stand tall (united)watch them fall (divided)break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)Fight for all you knowwhen your backs against the wallstand against the liarsstronger than beforewhen your life becomes a warset the world on fire"_

Well, watch out Belikov. You chose the wrong fire user to mess with. Now I'm going to set your world on fire in order to get the love of my life back.

_**A/N **_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! My internet was down then my work was crazy then finally yesterday I was able to write this chapter in bulk several times, but the internet was down….again :/ Anyway! This story only has about 4 more chapters, not including the epilouge, and I will ****NOT**** be writing a sequel. I hope your happy with the ending as it is 3 With that being said hope you enjoyed it :D**


	26. Russian ReAwaking Part One

**RPOV**

It's been about a week now since I've been in Russia with Dimitri. He's filled me in on everything I've missed out on since waking up from my a coma. How Lissa and I got into a fight because I didn't tell her I saw Christian cheating on her with some other girl, apparently her name was Anna, Dimitri said it broke my heart to fight with her right before graduation. Then as I was leaving the ceremony someone, presumably an enemy to Abe, had shot me in an act of revenge. He was later caught and arrested for attempted murder.

As I listen to him talking about this I get a weird feeling in my gut. Like something's wrong. Don't ask me what it is because I really have no clue. All I know is some, I'm not sure how much, but some of what Dimitri is saying, is lies. This revelation worries me so I bring it up. "Um, D, hun," I try to get his attention from his western book, "are you being completely honest in what your telling me?" I see a couple emotions pass through his eyes before covering them up with his guardian mask. Guilt is one of them, which makes my worries even more prominent. "Uh. Y-yeah. Why would I lie to you my Roza. T-there would be no need to lie to you. Yeah… no need." with that he sputtered off and went to do something somewhere else in the house.

Knowing I needed to get to the bottom of everything I decided to take a walk and try to clear my mind to reach Lissa. Talking, or at least seeing her, will clear my head even more. Once I reached the gardens I sat down in a small flower bench surrounded by flowers. _Liss_ I called out in my mind. Nothing happened. _Lissa! You there?_ I tried again hoping she would reach me this time. _Rose? I-I-Is it really y-y-you?_ Finally she responded. _Yeah? Why wouldn't it be? _I waited a couple seconds for her answer. _Well, I thought you would never talk to me again after…_ she trailed off. _Why would I not talk to you. It's not my fault someone was trying to kill me. I'm not mad at you at all. I left for Russia because Dimitri thought it would be best incase who ever tried to kill me went back after me. Lissa! You don't even know how happy I am to have him as my boyfriend_ I felt her hesitation and then confusion flow through the bond. She never said anything after that so I decided to get back up and try talking to her again later.

Walking back into the house I bumped into Yeva. Since meeting her something has been a little off. I'd see her while walking around and she would always give me a pained look, a look that made me think of a dead puppy's owner. Deciding to end this look once and for all I walked right up to her to confront her about it. "Yeva! Can I talk to you for a second?" She turned around slowly. "It's not my place to talk to you about what you need. As much as it hurts me to cross my own family by saying this, but you must think hard, think for yourself and find the lies in the people around you." Looking at her puzzled I didn't know what to say. After thinking again it dawned on me that she said to remember. "And yes, I know you can't remember but you must Roza! For the sake of your happiness and those around you. Please remember. It will be hard, and quite painful but your mind link will help you. There will be no need to talk to anybody just breathe and let the link talk to you.

Stumbling back to my room I thought of what Yeva was saying. Once I reached my room I put out a sign on my door asking for no interruptions and locked it. I fully planned on finding out what Yeva was talking about. I need to find what is so important to have her acting weird. Plugging my Ipod on low I laid down on my bed closing my eyes and drifting off into my mind trying to figure out what is going on with me.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how short this is and how long this update has been! I'm in the middle of a writers stand still, not quite a writers block, because I know what I'm doing with this story, I just don't quite know how to write it. That on top of work, the play I'm in and not failing Geometry, I've been super busy! Again I'm soo sorry! I'll try writing the next part to this soon. Currently I'm looking for inspiration to continue on. Hopefully you guys can bring it to me with comments and Votes (For those on Wattpad)? I would greatly appreciate it! **


	27. Righting Your Wrongs

**CPOV**

Once I got to the police station I called up Tasha and notified her of my whereabouts, since we separated once we left the hospital. Storming up to the counter I demanded to see an officer as soon as possible. Once an officer came to me I started off with my story. Noticing he was Mori made this task a lot easier.

"My girlfriend was shot and she went into a coma and when she came out I went looking for her but she said someone already discharged her. The problem about this was that no one I have talked to has and when I asked the nurse who signed the papers she said he had a Russian accent. The thing about him having a Russian accent was that it was her ex boyfriend. My ex girlfriend's guardian. Rose is Shadow Kissed so that means she could see my girlfriend, her best friend's, memories and crap. Anyway what I'm saying is he cheated, she saw, they broke up, we got together, she went into a coma, he kidnapped her!" I had to let out a big breath after that speech. The officer just looked at me like I had five heads. After a couple of minuets the officer looked at me and started to speak. "So, let me get this straight. Your girlfriends ex-boyfriend's mistress, who is your own ex-girlfriend, kidnapped her because he's still in love with her. And he kidnapped her when she woke up from a coma and took her where?" His face was a mix of skepticism and confusion. "Well, yes. Oh, and I think he took her to his home country, Russia. Baia, Russia to be exact." Nodding the officer turned away to call someone else.

10 minutes later he came back with three larger men. Calling me to follow him I made my way to the back room and sat with the rest of the men around the table. "Ok, Mr. Ozera, since you are indeed royalty we are going to grant you permission to take several guardians with you on your quest to Baia, Russia if you wish. Do you wish to accept them on your trip?" The second those words left his lips I was unbelievably grateful.

"Yes! Yes, sir, I would be grateful to accept the help your granting me. I will go book the plane and hotel services than I will contact you again for further instructions on when we should be leaving. Again, thank you guys so much for helping me with this. Oh, and as a second thought, I'd prefer to go more camouflaged into this and not just jumping into it and accusing him. I want Rosie to remember me on her own not just after we arrest the man she thinks is her boyfriend." Nods of agreement were heard around the room. Good, I thought. Soon I'll have my Rose back.

**RPOV**

It's been a year since I've moved to Baia with Dimitri. His weirdness level had gone down significantly since I've talked to him last and I think of that as a good thing. I still can't think of what Yeva was talking about when she said she couldn't cross family but I had to see, or even remember, the lies going around. That was one of my main sources for a head ache. My other source for a headache was in the form of my best friend. The last time I tried to talk to her was that one time last year. Well, I tried to talk again, but each time it wouldn't work. Walking to my bed I started thinking about what Yeva was saying about opening my mind and focusing on letting my past memories come back to me. I sat on my bed to let my subconscious take over. Deep in my thoughts I saw something coming towards me. Thinking it was my memories I was getting excided to finally know the truth behind everything that has been going on. Closer, and closer, they came, until they were only seconds away. Right as I could start to make out the blurry image there was a knock at the door, breaking my concentration and forcing my memories away from me. Mad as I was I still stomped over to the door to demand to know who disturbed me, and to possibly kill them. "What!" Yes, rude I know, but if you were interrupted form finding out everything that happened in your past then you'd have the right to be angry. Opening the door it was the man I'd had the most history with in my whole life, Dimtiri. Yes, I love him to death, but right now, it could be the guy who gives out money and I'd still bite his head off. "Uh, sorry for interrupting Rose. Um, can you get changed and come downstairs. I uh, have to talk to you and its um… urgent. Thanks." Slam. Really? Who has the gall to demand me to talk to you and then slam the door shut. Eventually, my curiosity got the best of me and I got ready and started back down stairs. Reaching the front I silent shut the door and waited to see what he was going to say that was so important that he had to drag me out of my thoughts and memories. "Ok, I'm here what do you want?" I snapped in a snaky attitude. Thinking again I decided that was a little too harsh. "Sorry, babe. I just wasn't having a good day and you interrupted something important. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Love you?" I explained moving in for a hug, which he gladly accepted. "Its ok hun. Love you too. Um, on that note, uh, I've loved you since I first met you and we battled it out on our way to St. Vlads, and um, I know hiding our relationship was hard and I know in the future it will be, but you're the one. I love you too much to let you go and after you were shot. God. I got a glimpse at what would have happened if you would have died. I would have purposely died with you. So, that being said," he was sweating he was so nervous. As he said his next sentence he kneeled down and pulled something out of his pocket, "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honors of making me the happiest Dhamphir in the world and being my wife? I understand the troubles we'll be facing in the future, but I'm all for it if you just say yes." He looked up at my stunned face. Thinking back about all I could remember I knew how great we are together. I love him so much, too much to say no, so, with that I nodded my head and let out a soft, "Yes".

**DPOV** Good, the plan was set in motion. Based on what we had when she could remember I knew she would say yes. It's a good thing she said yes or all those invitations to our wedding would have been all for nothing. Soon I'd have my Roza back forever. There's no way she's ever going to remember her past, I'd make sure of that. Rosemarie is all mine. Some may say the love I have for her is borderline obsessive but I know if they knew our background they'd know, we were meant for each other.

**LPOV**

I was walking home from therapy when I decided to get my mail for the day. Since the hospital paid all my bills all I had to deal with were my magazines and what ever others sent me. Since I've been in a rehab hospital the past year I've made great strides in my mental health. It took time for me to realize my infatuation with Christian was more of an obsession and my hatred of Rose was irrational. Anyway, grabbing my mail I found a fancy envelope with expensive looking paper in it. There wasn't a return address but I figured it wouldn't hut me if I opened it anyway. Pulling it out I read what the fancy writing said, "_You are herby invited to attend the Wedding of Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway and Mr. Dimitri Belikov. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated. Please RSVP at,"_ I froze after reading that. What! Their getting married! No, this can't be happening. Rose is too good for him.

**MPOV** Walking home from work Eddie and I decided to stop by the post office to get the mail. After Rose's accident we stayed for a while but eventually we needed to get back home so I can take care of business here. About three months ago Eddie and I found out I was expecting so he proposed to me on the spot. He later admitted he was going to soon anyway but this was as good an opportunity as ever. We talked about it for a while and decided it would be best to wait until the baby is at least six months before having the wedding. Looking thought my mail it was mostly bills, bills, more bills, and a magazine I subscribed to forever ago. Well, except for one thing. It was a card shaped envelope with elegant writing. Opening it up I was curious to see what it was. _"You are herby invited to attend the Wedding of Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway and Belikov. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated. Please RSVP…"_ WHAT! No, that butt face was not going to marry Rose, well not if I had a say in this. My eyes were turning red as Eddie took the invitation out of my hands.

**EPOV**

Watching Mia's glowing face turn red in anger I decided to intervene, reaching out and snatching the letter out of her hand to find… a wedding invite! For Rose and Dimitri none the less. Knowing I would blow up if I let my feelings go to far I lightly dragged Mia in the house as I went straight downstairs to my room and over to my fighting trainer. Does Christian know? How did this happen to begin with? Wasn't he going to propose to her? At this point my mind was so boggled I didn't realize my punching bag had not only started ripping, but my hands were ripped up beyond recognition. Heading upstairs I went to see if Mia could try fixing this. I decided calling Christian wouldn't be the best idea right now, just in case it opened any old unwanted wounds.

**TPOV**

It has been a year since Dimitri took Rose, and it has been hard on everyone in our family, Anna included. The worst has been Christian, after we'd gotten home he'd went to prepare everything just so he could leave for Baia as soon as possible, but shortly after we'd gotten a call from the police department saying they had to postpone the raid because of financial issues. That was when he lost it. He fled the house for weeks on end never saying where he was going, or what he was doing. Finally, about three weeks ago, the police called to notify us that the money and resources had been raised enough to go on with the mission. By then Christian had been out of state and it took a week there just to bring him back and convince him it wasn't just me saying they were ready just to get him to come back. Now, it was the big day. Anna and I had just gotten back from the airport where we wished Christian the best of luck getting his future wife back. Swinging to the mailbox before heading in there was only one lone letter waiting for me. It was addressed to just me and it had no return address. Thinking it was from Court I stepped in a separate room from Anna and opened the letter. Later, after opening it I realized it was an invitation to a wedding. Hmm, I wonder who's getting married? I know Mia and Eddie are expecting so I wonder if it's theirs. _"You are herby invited to attend the Wedding of Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway and Mr. Dimitri Belikov. Your attend-"_ I couldn't even finish the rest of the sentence. Screaming I ran from room to room looking for my cell phone to call Christian and tell him he needs to get there ASAP. Anna heard my screams and came looking for me. "Tasha! Tash! What's wrong? Stop shaking. Please, what's making you upset?" she asked trying to calm me down. "Call Christian… NOW!" I yelled after shoving the invitation into her hands. Reaching for my phone I was glad for assigning speed dial for Christian earlier today just to get in touch with him earlier.

C'mon! You need to answer Christian! You can't afford not to get this call. Ring… Ring… Ring… ten rings later… "Hey, this is Christian! Obviously I'm not here right now, because c'mon if I were I'd still probably not answer. But, if you think your worthy of leaving a message leave one after the.." The automatic beep cut him off after that, Rose and I were always making fun of him for his lengthy message but now wasn't the time for that. "Christian Ozera. You call me back right NOW! This is a very important call and you NEED to answer this call. Please I'm begging you here. Call as soon as possible please. Love you, Aunt Tasha." I hung my head down as I hung up the phone.

I hadn't noticed the tears silently falling down my face as Anna hugged me from the side and wiped them away with a tissue. "He's probably on the plane Tasha. It's going to be o.k. He's going to stop that kidnapping idiot and get his Rosie back. I'm sure of it." Hearing her calming words eased me to slow my tears enough to move myself to the couch where I spent the rest of the day staring off into air thinking about what could be happening next.

**CPOV**

The ride to the airport was unbearable. I was jittery to see Rose and bring her back and I was angry at the idiot for kidnapping her in the first place. To keep myself entertained I thought back to the past year. The first part was spent getting ready and packing for this trip, but when they called to say it could be anywhere from a week to any amount of months before we got the mission started I couldn't take it. I needed to get away. Taking all the money I had I went from state to state just to burn off steam. The only way to make myself feel better was to burn something down. In 39 of the 50 states there are now investigations for arson, all I should probably be held accountable for. As I was on my way to making it 40 states my phone rang. It was an elated Tasha telling me how they had approved the plans and we were leaving. By then I'd been all the way across the country in Washington so it took me a week in order to drive back to New Hampshire and get things settled so we could leave. Snapping out of my day dreams I noticed we were here. Getting onto the private plane, part of the expenses that held us up, I felt my phone vibrate. "I'm sorry Mr. Ozera, but there are no phones aloud on during this flight. Please turn off your phone and make your way into the plane. We don't have time to take any calls they can be taken once you exit the flight. I'm sorry for the inconvience." one of the officers told me. Really to be truthful, it sounded pre-rehersed. But, that doesn't matter. All that matters is my getting my Rosie back. Besides, the Caller ID said Tasha, it couldn't have been _that_ important. Right?

**RPOV**

Excided to announce our engagement I ran upstairs as quickly as possible so I could get dressed and we could have our party. While I was getting ready Dimitri was busy calling people around town to come over for a party. Already dressed I went over to my jewelry case to get a necklace that would match. Reaching for a necklace I grabbed it, put it on and looked in the mirror. Fixing my hair I then focused more on the piece of jewelry hanging around my neck. Looking into it I got drawn into the memorys.

**Flashback**

Looking out at the water and past the fireworks I cuddled closer into Christian. "Rose, I have one more thing for you. I didn't want to forget and it looked like were going to have to go back soon so…here. I love you." He then proceeded to turn me around and slip a necklace around my neck. Pulling it out I noticed it was a simple crooked heart. "Turn it over." Christian whispered in my ear. Flipping it over it read, "Sei la mia rosa". Looking up at him with a quizzical look in my eyes I asked him what it was. "You are my rose. It's Italian. I thought of you when I picked it out." He looked down his cheeks lighting up with a hint of blush as if he was embarrassed. "Awe. That's perfect I love it…I love you." I turned my head up and pecked him on the cheek. His blush darkened as I giggled and cuddles further into him. This has to be one of the best days of my life. After what Dimitri put me through, I'm so glad Christian came along and picked me up when I was down.

**Flashback Over**

Snapping out of my memories everything suddenly rushed back to me… That little…

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I was waiting for my editor to read it and send it back but she never did.. So here it is! The stories coming to a close soon! Hope you enjoyed it ****J**


	28. Hear Me

**CPOV**

Landing in Russia brought on a whole bunch of feelings into me. The majority was happiness since I was going to be going back to my Rosie. Feeling the vibration of my phone I decided I would have enough time to check it since we weren't going in for definite investigation for a day or two. My phone notified me that I currently had 35 missed calls. Most from Tasha and Anna. What's up with them! Deciding Tasha would be more of a direct route to the issues I called her cell phone first.

"Ohmygosh! Christian! Thank god you called me back. Where are you?" Hearing the relief in her voice I was starting to get worried. Was this a good call or a bad call? "Um, I'm in Russia. We landed and we're heading to the hotel now. We decided to hold of the investigation as to what's going on for a little bit. Why? Is something wrong?" Starting to get more worried by the second I waited with baited breath for her response. "Christian, it's Rose. Um, I don't know how to put this without you getting mad and burning down most of Russia, but, um, Dimitri and Rose are getting married. They send the invitations today and on the back of it they said that if we could make it there is a engagement party tomorrow night. I'm sorry Christian. I guess she just didn't remember."

The phone dropped into my lap. NO! This cannot be happening. I could feel my heart breaking. After giving a quick hushed goodbye I disconnected the phone from Tasha and I broke down. I didn't realize we were at the hotel until my tears started slowing down. Well, I guess that's one good point of getting my heart crushed irrevocably, it made any long hour car ride travel in a snap. Before we knew it we were in Baia.

Clearing my mind I started thinking of what I lost. She forgot. How could she have forgotten? I thought we were in love. Having no energy left in my whole entire body I dragged myself to bed and said a quick good night to my guardian, who was sleeping in the connected room adjacent to mine. Falling into bed my last thought were about Rose, we were just about to fall even more in love then we were before. I won't forget, I won't forget about us. I couldn't afford to forget.

**RPOV**

Well, well, well, what a cheeky bugger. Trying to trick me into marrying him. Well, he's going to be taught a lesson. No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with this Rosemarie Hathaway and gets away with it. Calling through the bond I managed to get a hole of Lissa and explain how I remembered everything. She immediately started apologizing but I refused stating it wasn't needed. Saying goodbye I quickly cut the link so I could start on me revenge. He would never know what hit him.

It's been a couple hours since I finished talking to Lissa and I was getting ready to set my plan in motion. Wearing my nicest dress I walked downstairs and by Dimitri, thereby getting his attention. "wow, Roza, you look wonderful. I'm overjoyed that you decided to become the next ." Ha, shows how well he knows me. If anything my last name would be hyphenated, and then it would be Hathaway before Belikov, psh! "Yes, I'm so happy too babe! I'm going to go into town for the night and have a girls night ok hun? Oh, and I won't be back until tomorrow in time for the party. Getting ready at the hotel and all darling." Sweet talking him always worked. Even at St. Vlads when we would be in a heated match during our early morning practices. He always managed to crack once he looked into my eyes. Reluctantly he nodded his head yes, and finally gave in to my plans. Little did he know this girls night, was actually just me calling in my reinforcements. Making my way into town I made a list of things I had to get accomplished today. First things first though, booking a hotel. Asking my driver, who thankfully knew English, to bring me to the fanciest most expensive hotel the area had to offer we made our way there. Once I checked in I brought what little bags I had packed and started brining them upstairs. Heading over to my room on the 10th, and highest floor, I was told there were only five rooms and four of which were booked by a rather large party, I went to unlock my door and enter the room. Right as I was stepping through the threshold I looked back and almost had a heart attack. I could have been could it have? Never. He probably forgot about me and moved on after he realized I left. Serves him right too, I was awful to him. Sighing I went to the bed to make my calls. I could fantasize about me and Christian later. About an hour later all of my calls were made, except the most important one. Dialing my phone I took one last breath before pressing the call number. A lot was depending on this next contact. If they couldn't pull through I might as well marry the butt hole anyways. Letting my breath out in one large sigh I pressed send. "Hello? Rose, that you?" There voice was just as I remembered it. "Yes baby. When can you get your adorable butt over here. Rosie misses you."

**DPOV**

I was nervously pacing the room. I think she was gaining her memory. I don't know why or how, but this isn't good. By the looks of her today she was remembering bits by bits, I'm guessing she knew our past at the school because she had a glint in her eyes I hadn't seen since before graduation. The second she left I called Devon up. "Dude, major issues. She's remembering. What do I do? She won't last the summer by the time we wanted the wedding to be. I know Rose. I'm dead if we aren't married by the time she fully recovers." Letting it all out on Devon I waited for his answer. Besides, he was the one to help me come up with getting her to marry me. Once were in this together were in it for the long haul. After the wedding, at the honeymoon I was planning on trying to get my baby into her stomach. If that happened, no matter what she would want us together for the child. My child, with Rose, of course since we were both dhamphires I had to take supplements to make sure I wasn't fertile with Rose, but it would work, and we'd make the perfect little angel, just like her mom.

I was picturing what the blessing of a child would look like when Devon started talking again, "Ah man, I'm sorry about that. Um, the only thing I can think of would be to move the wedding up. Is there any way you coul-" "Your perfect Devon! That's it! I'll move the wedding to tomorrow! Genius idea, that way we can get it done soon, and since everyone's coming up for the party tomorrow I can tell them we just didn't want to wait. I owe you one bro, could you help me hook everything up within the day?" there was a hesitation on the other end of the line before he made his decision known to the public. "Dimitri, you know I love you like a brother but don't you think this is a little fast? I mean, you don't want her to get too suspicious. Don't you? I mean if you really want me to get some stuff together I guess I coul-" again I cut him off, "Thank you so much Dev. You don't even know how much this means to me! Oh, and of course your going to be the best man. You can get the tuxes, were relatively the same size, I'll get the priest and the decorations, you head to my place and I'll get you the contacts I sent the Save the Dates to and you can call them up with the change of plans. Viktoria can handle getting a dress with Carolina and the rest of the girls and they can deal with getting her ready in the morning. This will be a huge surprise! I can't wait. Talk to you when you get here bro. Bye!"

Hanging up the phone I immediately called my mom and sisters and explained how I didn't want to wait for the wedding and how I was moving it to tomorrow. They were a little hesitant at first but then after enough convincing that this is what I would want, they agreed to help with surprising Rose. Once that was taken care of I called the local pastor who very quickly agreed to being the priest for our ceremony. Saying he would deal with the legal aspects I relaxed knowing I wouldn't have to worry with that stuff. My next line of business was to get the decorations out, mainly the seats and an altar. Calling up a local buddy he agreed to let me use some of his stuff and we set it up shortly.

By the time everything was over I was exhausted. Not quite ready to make the long trip to my wonderful bed I decided to take a seat on my lazy-boy and relax. I know that this may be a little extreme but it paid off since by this time tomorrow I would be a married man, and hopefully, a father to be.

**CPOV**

After a couple hours of well needed sleep I decided to head to the lobby to see what kind of food this place had. I was starving! Trying to keep my mind off of Rose's wedding I walked with my head down low. An hour later I was trudging my way back to my room after having a filling dinner, and much to my dismay, quite a lot of women asking for my room number. Pushing them away I left the restaurant in the hotel and started up the stairs, trying to use all my time in order to try and keep the wedding as far away as possible. Almost at my door I looked up for a second as I was about to open my door, when I saw her. She was probably here getting ready for her wedding. Dang it Christian! Don't think about it! Shaking my head and walking into my room I flopped down on my bed and got ready for a long day tomorrow.

**RPOV**

Waking up to a knock on the door I wiped the sleep from my eyes and went to open the door. A shocked expression crossed my face as I saw Dimtiri's sister's, Karolina

and Viktoria, on the other side. "Um, not that I don't love you two or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked them with a weary look on my face. "Dimitri called us here. We're going to get you ready for today! We have the dress ready and everything! Lets go!" Viktoria pulled me out into the hall and down a flight of stairs and into another room, where I'm guessing her and Karolina are staying in.

"Again, what. In. The. Heck. ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" I couldn't take it. I yelled at them, feeling a little bad. "Sorry girls, I'm just really confused as to what's going. By the way, what is going on?" I apologized and tried getting my point across without resulting in yelling.

"Well, if you would give us a second to tell you, you would find out that we are getting you ready for your big day! Dimitri wanted to surprise you but we couldn't help telling you. Your getting married today!" The energy ball that is Viktoria told me jumping up and down. What the heck? Is he thinking he was going to get away with this? No way in heck is he going to pull that one over on me! Looks like my plan is a head of schedule. Let the payback begin…

**DPOV**

With a grin on my face I hung up the phone. Viktoria just called to tell me their getting Rose ready and she should be home shortly. Realization hit me. In a matter of hours I would be marrying the person I love. The person I'm destined with, my soul mate. Granted, we have had our rocky past, but everything was fixed when I was blessed with her memory loss. Running around outside I was greeting guests and finalizing all the arrangements. I was in the middle of telling Devon what I needed him to do when he walked in. Adrian Ivashkov, raking my mind I couldn't remember sending any for of invitation to him so how would he know? That is unless Roza called him. Trying to shake it off I moved on with my duties. Ten minuets later I got a call from Viktoria telling me they were almost here. "Ok everyone! The bride to be is arriving. If you could all be seated until she starts down the isle I would be very grateful." Nervously I yelled at the visitors. Going up to the alter I waited with Devon.

"You ready man? This is going to work… it really is…" My best man clasped his hand on my shoulder as I heard the car pull up. The second the door slammed my youngest sister ran up to me and whispered in my ear, "Once Rose found out what this was for she wanted to make a slight change with her song when she walked down the isle. I just wanted to let you know before hand so you wouldn't freak out." It was time. I saw her outline in the far end of the field we were at and the music was starting. Showtime…

**RPOV**

Going along with Dimitri's plan I got dressed and I got my hair and makeup done. On the way I couldn't help but tell them what their brother did. At first they were in total denial and they didn't want to believe he could do such a thing, but as they heard more and more of the story the believed me. Anger was their first reaction, Viktoria wanted to call everything off and accuse him of being the cheat he really is, but after telling her my plan her and Karolina jumped right on board.

Vika, (the name Viktoria wanted me to call her) made the call telling her no good brother we were almost there. Once we arrived she brought the CD with my song to the DJ and told Dimitri about the change in plans. Waiting for my cue I nervously took a breath before cuing Vika to start the song, _"Attention! Attention everyone! I have a couple of things I would like to get off of my chest," _this was the point when I was skipping down the isle, when it got to the word friends I changed it to fiancé. _"Fiancé's, who the f*ck needs them! You know who you are," _staring straight at Dimitri, his face was twisted in confusion. "_Caught like a fly in a web of your lies its truth be told now, or its meet your demise. So how did it feel when you held the knife that you stuck right in my back, a thousand times. Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave if he knew what a person you have became. You have left my heart black and blue, just like your father did to you. How does it feel knowing your buried alive, seeing through blood shot eyes."_ by that time I was at the end of the isle. Everyone was in a panic about what was going on. When I reached Dimitri I turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "Is there anything you would like to tell Dimitri?" His face paled and his eyes widened. "H-h-how did you find out?" He stuttered afraid of what I would do or say. "Well, it's not that hard, once your memory comes back you tend to remember things," turning to the guests to release his biggest surprise of the night, "For example, I remembered how I was shot on accident by someone protecting my boyfriend, Christian Ozera. I also remembered going into a coma, and how much later, I'm not sure, but I remember a Russian leaning over my bed telling me how I was never in any romantic relationship besides the Russian himself. Oh, and the detail of him kidnapping me, just so he could trick me into marriage. Which is exactly what happened her. Now, I appreciate all of you guests for coming today, but without further ado, Adrian! Hit it!" Adrian leapt out with a group of guardians who tackled down Dimitri and put him in cuffs. Olena's face was one of pure terror at what her only son and eldest child did.

I was starting to walk away when he decided to grow a pair and try talking to me, "Roza, I-" Not wanting to hear anymore excuses I whipped around towards him, "You know what Dimitri? You make me sick. All of this is your fault. If you wouldn't have slept with my best friend then I wouldn't have gone to Christian, which means this would probably be a real wedding. But you know what? Even if you messed up I'm glad you did. Sure, I'd change some things, but I'd never get rid of Christian and because of you I lost him. This 'wedding'," I made air quotes on the word wedding, "was great because it killed two birds with one stone, this, you and me, was a terrible love song, you sounded so sweet. Well you know what? If I ever see you again and I have a gun and it's loaded, you'll sleep in Hell." With that I walked away.

Holding my head up high I was proud of what I happened to accomplish. Getting ready to go to a hotel and sleep I was about to enter my car until I saw a sight that made me come to a screeching halt. What the…?

**CPOV**

I was moping around, sad that I knew at any moment in time my Rose was getting married to another man. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was suppose to be me. I had even bought the ring before all of this started. The sound of my phone ringing broke me out of my funk. Looking at the ID I couldn't help but wonder what the heck was up. Why would Adrian be calling me? "Um…yeah?" I answered unsure as how to go ahead with the conversation, "So, Sparky, Rose called me and told me she remembers everything. It looks like the Russian Psycho Bomb stole her away before you could get to her in the hospital. He's been feeding her lies and he proposed to her. She remembered after putting on a necklace you gave to her before the accident. So, she decided to make a scene at the wedding and called me for help. Part of my duty was to call anyone of her friends to go and watch the spectacle. I'm guessing you would have wanted to know so I called to tell you about the mock wedding. You in?" Hearing nothing on the other end I took the time to think about what he's saying. He tricked her into living with him. The blood boiled in my veins and I had to refrain from doing anything harsh like burning down the building. Finally done thinking I decided, yes, I did want to go see that jerk get what he deserves. Hopefully I can convince my love to come back to me. "Sure, count me in. When can you pick me up? We have a wedding to crash."

An hour later we were rushing to find the field where the wedding was located. Once we got there it was clear that no one noticed because of the fiasco going on at the altar. "Now, I appreciate all of you guests for coming today, but without further ado, Adrian! Hit it!" That was his cue to jump out with a group of guardians and attack. Hanging in the background I waited to see if she would walk off to the side so I could talk to her. Most of the guests had left so it was just the guardians, Dimitri, and Rose. Looking around I realized even Adrian had managed to slip out at some point.

Tip-toeing my way around the trees I was about to make my presence known when he started talking. "Roza, I-" Oh, no… From where I was it didn't look like Rose wanted to hear him start. She opened her mouth and really ripped into him, "You know what Dimitri? You make me sick. All of this is your fault. If you wouldn't have slept with my best friend then I wouldn't have gone to Christian, which means this would probably be a real wedding," Ouch… that hurt, "But you know what? Even if you messed up I'm glad you did. Sure, I'd change some things, but I'd never get rid of Christian and because of you I lost him. This 'wedding' was great because it killed two birds with one stone, this, you and me, was a terrible love song, you sounded so sweet. Well you know what? If I ever see you again and I have a gun and it's loaded, you'll sleep in Hell." With those words she stepped away. Wow… did she really feel that way about me? Running as quietly as I could I ran by the clearing and waited for her. She was walking proudly with her head held high. Looking about ready to fall over and sleep she was getting into her car when she saw me.

"Rosie! Care to say hi to an old love hmm?" I called out to her. I couldn't show too much emotion incase she wasn't interested in returning my feelings. "Hm, well, well, well, if it isn't Sparky… what are you doing here?" Her lips moved into a smirk that made my heart tighten from the love in my heart for her. "I couldn't resist watching a fool get his payback. Seeing you just made it all the better." Showing some of the love I felt for her in my eyes I saw her own soften. "Too soon?" I asked rethinking what her face looked like. I mean, the day in the hotel she walked by like a zombie, and now, who knows what she was thinking. "Um, Christian, do you want to catch a ride with me back to the hotel and we can talk about, um… everything there?" Her offer caught me off guard but I accepted anyway, besides, Adrian took the car here and left early. "Sure… my ride left early anyways…" I awkwardly made my way to the passenger seat as the journey began.

One silent car ride later we were heading off the elevator to the rooms. We decided to go to hers because it was more privet and didn't have any other guardians around it. "So, about the 'wedding' thing," Rose started off, I wanted to hear what she had to say before I spoke so I just nodded and listened. "I was really going to marry Dimitri, but then I put on the necklace you gave me and that snapped me right out of it. I wanted nothing more than to run from him, and go back to the states and be in your arms, but, being kick butt Rose Hathaway I decided to take the dramatic way out of it and teach him a lesson as it was. Everything was going so well, then I saw you in the hotel. I had no clue what was going on and to be honest it freaked me out. I had no clue why you would be here, then I thought of the wedding. I thought you were here to support the wedding and it crushed me. For some reason I had this silly thought planted inside my head where everything would be ok and I'd come back to you and your arms would be wide open for me and we'd be…well…perfect again. But, I guess that's not what's going to happen huh?" She finished letting out a breath she was holding while giving her speech.

It was my turn to talk. I took a few seconds to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to say. "Rose, know that what I'm about to say is hard for me because of what I've been through the past few months, but just hear me. When you went into a coma my life stopped, not literally, but in other aspects of the word. You were my world, and you meant everything to me. I couldn't begin to think of a world where you weren't there right next to me. You don't even know how many days on end I spent next to you praying you would wake up. In all of the time you spent laying there, with your body looking all but lifeless, I only got up when I needed to go to the bathroom. I got my meals delivered by family, or friends, and I would sleep right next to you. It's the only way I could really sleep actually. I would hold your hand and pretend everything would be alright the next morning. The one time Tasha actually talked me into going home to get a shower and some decent sleep was when you woke up. I got a call from Tasha saying you had woken up and left. Rose, I had never been that scared in my life. Immediately I made my way over to the hospital to see what was going on.

Later on, after talking to a nurse, I found out he took you. In pretty much, what was a blind fit of rage, I ran to the police station to get some guardian help to bring me over to Russia and rescue you. You could only imagine the disappointment, the anger, the utter sadness I went through when they told me it could take months, years even, to get enough people organized and bring me over here. I couldn't take it. I fled, running, everywhere I could. There would be times where I was so mad I burnt down towns, cities even, just being mad.

Finally Tasha called me and said we got coverage. I hopped on the jet as fast as possible ignoring my cell phone ringing in my pocket. After listening to the voicemail and calling my aunt back I was in one of the biggest depressions since you first were admitted into the hospital. You were engaged. My heart ripped open when I heard that. 'No,' I thought, 'Rose loves me, she would never do that to me! It couldn't be!' but, alas, it was true. The night I saw you in the hotel, I was trying to drown my sadness in drinks, and where drinks are, girls would follow. I couldn't do it though. There were plenty of cute girls there willing to do anything for my attention but it wasn't you. The one girl, no, woman I wanted to see was getting married in a matter of days.

Running into you in the hallway was one of the hardest things I could do. Seeing your face, but not being able to hold you in my arms, kiss you in public because I could, it hurt." At this point tears were unashamedly running down my face, as were tears on Rose's face. "When Adrian called me to say your wedding was a fluke, well, that was the happiest point in my life since, I couldn't tell you when. I jumped at the chance to go and we got there just in time too. It made my day even better to hear you say you still loved me. I was on cloud nine, and here we are now. I was going to wait to do this but I can't anymore. Having you right here, next to me, makes me want to be with you and never let you go. Just stay inside for the rest of our lives. So, Rose, if you would. Can you make me the happiest person in the world and promise me, that one day, we will get married? It doesn't have to be soon, but I just want to know you will never be another mans world, as you are mine." Reaching into my pocket I grabbed the ring I had stashed earlier today, and got down on one knee and presented it to her.

It was the perfect picture, me, down on one knee presenting a blue aquamarine ring with diamonds around it. It was suppose to be her engagement ring, but a promise ring will do for me as well. Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed, in her dress, hands up to her face in shock, eyes wide with tears running down the side of her angelic face. I had never loved her more then the moment she realized what was going on and nodded her head and as quiet as a mouse, if you listened real closely, you could here her squeak out a faint, "Yes."

Regardless to say I spent the night with my future fiancé making up for lost time. This is what I want my future to be. Nothing more, nothing less, just love.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX3**

**A/N: Wow, 8 pages on word. Longest. Chapter. Ever! 3 So, I'm undecided if this was the last chapter or not. I know what I want to do for the Epilogue I just don't know if I want to put what I had for the next chapter in it. But, I have decided that there will be ****NO SEQUEL!**** I like the way it is ending and I wouldn't want to change a thing. If I feel like it I may put a list at then end with all the songs used in this story, which by the way is A TON! 3**


End file.
